


what could have been

by 1oooW0rds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst, Camp Jupiter, Canon, F/M, Fluff, non-canon, romans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 one-shot sets of our favorite Praetor couple. What could have happened between them? Are they friends? Are they a couple? Could they be more? Teaser: 002. Kiss Their first kiss was a tactical move. Posted on FFN but posting on AO3. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha 1-5

Disclaimer: I do not own or  _Percy Jackson_ or  _Heroes of Olympus._ They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: I will admit. I haven't read anything from the Heroes of Olympus series. But I have been reading an insane amount of fanfic about Reyna. I love her character, all the hardships and heartbreak she has to endure. The prompts are from the 50 sentences set but I really wanted to write drabbles. I love Jeyna to death. Hope you like it! Review please! Tell me your favorites. This was originally posted on FFN and I'm just reposting on AO3.

Alpha set: 1-5

001\. Comfort

Jason let a soft sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the steps of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched over  _his_ camp. It still felt weird. Not bad but different. All he knew before was Camp Half-Blood but now he was here in Camp Jupiter which felt  _right._ The memories were slowly returning. He could recall running drills with Fifth Cohort. The faces of various shop keepers in New Rome were slowly returning. Jason closed his eyes as he felt the cool wind brush through his blond hair and the babble of the Little Tiber as background sound. He has never felt so relaxed before.

"Dakota!" Someone screamed from the base of the hills. Jason opened his eyes and smiled as Gwen chased the Kool-Aid drinking boy. Bobby, Hazel and Frank were laughing from their spot underneath a tree, clenching their sides. Jason could hear the sounds of footsteps against the stone steps.

"Hey stranger," Jason's content smile grew even bigger at the sound of her voice. He couldn't believe he could forget her. Reyna stood a few steps below him, trying to hold the strands of her dark hair from blowing into her face. Out of her praetor clothes, Reyna looked beautiful and normal but the blond knew the girl was anything but normal. A tiny unreadable smile tugged at her kissable lips but Jason could already read her dark eyes. They were gleaming, happy he was here. Jason held his hand out for her and when they touched, he knew.  _I'm home._

002\. Kiss

Their first kiss was a tactical move.

"Arg!" Reyna groaned as she strained against Jason's harder blows. Their swords clashed and could be heard from the other side of camp. Various campers slowed down as they watched their praetors spar. It was an amazing feat of strength and speed. They always went all out with each other. It was a constant competition between them since they were twelve. Who was better? Jason laughed as he easily blocked and returned Reyna's quick stab. The two glared at each other before jumping apart, circling each other. A fierce scowl twisted Reyna's pretty face.

"A little frustrated, Rey?" Jason asked with a huge grin. The dark-haired girl huffed and clenched her jaw, trying to figure out a strategy against Jason. When they were younger, she used to easily overpower him. She was the daughter of Bellona. War, tactics and brawls were her specialty. But as the years passed, things started to shift. Jason grew stronger and taller while Reyna grew curves and got periods. She frowned, hating how the scale seemed to tip towards Jason.

A thought passed Reyna's mind and she smiled. Jason, suspicious of Reyna's extremely pretty smile, tightened his grip on his sword. The daughter of war charged, swinging her sword down so it clashed loudly with his. Their faces were inches apart before Reyna skillfully tilted her sword so Jason's would slip. The boy instinctively stepped closer and she found her chance.

All Jason could remember were the feel of her soft lips against his, the taste of sugar from jelly beans and the scent of coffee. His blue eyes closed automatically and his grip slacked. One second, he was kissing his co-praetor and the next he was on the floor pinned with a dagger pressed against his neck. The boy blinked, trying to process what the heck happened.

"You kissed me!" Jason shouted, glaring at the girl straddling him. Her left hand controlled his sword hand while her right held a dagger dangerously close. The sixteen year old boy tried to ignore how close her chest was pressed against his, how her face were inches away from his, how if he lifted his head just a bit he could capture her lips again.

"As is fair in love and war," snapped Jason out of his thoughts as the cold of Imperial gold left his chin.  _Did she just say love?_ Jason thought as Reyna hopped off him and laughed in triumph.

003\. Soft

They told him she was going to be ok. He believed them, of course they had no reason to lie, but he still wanted to be close. Just in case. Reyna lay on the bed. She looked so fragile with her hair down from its signature braid. Her skin appeared pale in the white light of the infirmary. A thin sheet was pulled over her form but Jason could still imagine the knife wound, bleeding red in her abdomen.

His hands grasped her limp one. Running his thumb over the callous skin, he pressed his forehead against their clasped hands. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, searching for her pulse. It was faint but present. Jason sighed in relief. He was so close to losing her. The dagger just slipped underneath her defenses, finding the vulnerable spot in her armor. He remembered her face. Her small mouth gaped open in a little o. Her dark eyes open wide with surprise and pain. The whole Legion watched as their praetor fell.

Jason tightened his grip on her. She looked so soft. Jason never associated the word with her. Strong, yes. Soft, no. She always had an edge to her everything: words, looks, actions. But right now as she lay in the small cot, breathing slowly and steady, looking almost like a doll. He couldn't think of any other word but soft and he didn't like it.

004\. Pain

"The search parties returned, Praetor." Gwen reported, entering the room with the other Centurions filing in. Both girls already knew what the results were. Those five words said it all. Every senior centurion was present in the principia to report to the cool girl. Gwen gave her friend a worried glance which the steely girl didn't acknowledge. Everyone looked weary. Everyone but one.

"Jason Grace, second Praetor, son of Jupiter, was not found. Unfortunately." Octavian announced, unable to keep his sneer from his voice. There was a gleeful gleam in his eyes. Gwen clenched her fist and shoved them into her pocket, resisting the urge to smash it into his rat-like face. Others centurions glared at the pale boy but Reyna stood up to address them.

"Thank you for your report." Aurum whined beside his owner, uncomfortable with the white lie. Her voice was steady and emotionless like a true Roman Praetor. "Get some much needed rest." She nodded, dismissing the group before turning to her desk to pick up some stacks of papers. The centurions slowly filed out but Gwen lingered, studying her friend. "What is it, Gwen?" Reyna asked, searching the desk for something.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him." Gwen offered, hugging herself. It's been two months since Jason's disappearance. The cracks were slowly starting to appear on Reyna's strong mask. No one but her closest friends have notice. There were dark circles underneath Reyna's midnight eyes. Her braid was falling loose from constantly running her fingers over the tight hair. She wasn't eating, only surviving off of jelly beans and coffee. But she was still act so strong.

"It's not your fault." Reyna replied softly, absentmindedly reaching up to touch where her necklace would be. She stopped herself though, curling her fingers so her nails would bit the inside of her palm. Pain was good. Gwen knew Reyna would rather take physical pain than emotional pain. Gwen knew she was crossing the strict praetor-centurion line but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders and held her close. She thought Reyna would resist but the girl caved, wrapping her arms around Gwen and buried her face into the older girl's shoulder. "I miss him, Gwen…" She admitted, sounding like a sixteen year old girl.

"I miss him too, Reyna."

005\. Potato

"Hey couch potato, time to get up." Jason started as he opened Reyna's door, stepping in. "We have… work to do…" He trailed off as he observed the picture in front of him. Reyna was out of her armor, dressed in a comfortable outfit of sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was in a low braid, draped over her lithe bare shoulder. The television was on, playing a random movie softly in the background. Documents were scattered on the ground, slipping from her grip. Reyna was slumped on the couch with a soft purple blanket covering her lap. Argentum was laying his head on his owner's lap, staring at Jason with his dark ruby eyes. Aurum wandered up to the blond, sniffing Jason's leg. "Hey boy…" he greeted, still looking at Reyna.

It was a rare moment for Jason to see Reyna like this. Her face looked relaxed as she slept. The dark circles underneath her eyes were slowly fading. The worry lines which marred her pretty face seemed to disappear. Jason slowly entered, flickering the television off and approached the pretty sleeping girl. Her soft breath fanned his face with every exhale. He could smell sugar and chocolate on her lips. Jason gently caressed her smooth cheek, amazed how an incredible strong girl fell in love with him.

"Jason…" Reyna murmured, turning towards his touch and hugged her pillow close. Unable to resist, Jason inched closer, kissing her softly. It was lethargic, alluring and so different than their usual kisses. The girl immediately responded, blindly reaching out and pulled him closer. Jason chuckled against her lips and gently pulled away. An unsatisfied sound escaped her lips as she playfully glared at him. "I wasn't done with my good morning."

Jason grinned rakishly before leaning in, murmuring to her. "More like good afternoon." He leaned in to kiss her before Reyna stopped him. "What?"

"Afternoon…?" She repeated which Jason nodded too. "JASON!" The girl jumped over him, rushing towards her room to get ready. Jason threw his head back, laughing at her reaction with Aurum and Argentum beside him. He really did love Reyna.


	2. Alpha 6-10

Alpha 6-10

006\. Rain

"Hey Jason," the metal helmet slipped over Jaosn's bright blue eyes, blocking his view. A helpful hand pulled up his hat, green eyes smiling back at him. Twelve year old Jason quickly straightened up, recognizing his Centurion's face. Felix smiled at the younger boy before sitting down on Jason's cot. He was already dressed in his armor, ready for the Siege war game. Felix glanced at Jason before speaking. "I'm moving you to a different section."

"Wait, what? What did I do wrong?!" Jason exclaimed as he turned around, almost dropping his breastplate. He fumbled, hugging the metal to his chest. His helmet fell over his head once more. Felix chuckled and stood up, helping the young blond with his armor. "Why are you moving me?" Jason racked his brain, trying to pinpoint any reason why. Was it because he shocked Dakota? Or the prank he and Bobby played on Gwen? Felix easily slipped the straps into their spots and adjusted them so it wouldn't dig into Jason's shoulders.

"Jason, you did nothing wrong." Jason's shoulders sagged in relief, glad he wasn't in trouble. "I have a special job for you." He perked up at the sound of special job. Jason liked Felix, a legacy of Minerva. He was fair and bright, never judging anyone by their lineage. Even without a letter of recommendation, Felix rose through the ranks with ease. He was easy to talk to and everyone looked up to him. "Do you know Reyna?" Jason tilted his head before shaking it. "I guess you wouldn't. She's a new probatio in Fourth Cohort. About your age and height, long dark hair though it would probably be hidden underneath her helmet."

"You sure know a lot about this girl…" Jason accused, wondering about his Centurion. Felix flicked Jason's helmet, causing it to drop over his eyes but Jason could still see the smile tugging at his lips.

"I was walking by the Fourth and Cassia was drilling the girl." Felix explained as he scratched his dirty blond hair. "If I know Cass, she wouldn't drill a random probatio for no reason. Also, the girl is good, scary good. I can see why Lupa only held her for one week before sending her off. You can't teach talent like hers. I need you to hold her down." Jason looked up at his Centurion before nodding his head. "Atta boy."

Jason felt sick as he stood on the upper section of the fortress. He was way out of his league right now. Jason was usually tucked neatly beside Gwen with Bobby and Dakota beside him. Right now, he was alone with a black armband to mark his reason why wandering alone. He regretted accepting Felix's mission. The rain was falling down hard, seeping underneath his metal armor. He wanted to be warm within the fortress being attacked.  _That sounded better in my head._ "There is no way Cassia would send a probatio here." Jason muttered as he brushed back a piece of wet hair.

At that exact moment, a hand appeared over the edge. Jason blinked, tightening his grip on his sword. The figure peeked over the edge and a pair of deep dark eyes gazed into his bluer ones. A few strands of hair clung to her pretty face with high cheekbones and plump full lips. A tiny smile appeared on her face as she hopped over the edge. Jason could only blink. She was so pretty. "You fail as a guard." A soft voice stated before punching him in the gut and kicking him over the edge. The Fifth lost the Siege that day and Jason lost his heart.

007\. Chocolate

"You're taking a break." Jason ordered as he stood at the door, looking into the Principia office.

"No, I'm not." Reyna quipped back, quickly signing off another building permit before pushing it into the out box. The in-stack was still huge; easily three times the size of the out box. At her feet, Aurum and Argentum slept, drained like their mistress. The dark-haired girl looked at the complaint in her hand, mostly from Octavian. Her eyelids were falling as she tried to fight off sleep.

"Yes, you are." Jason countered, walking over and grabbing her forearm. He was surprised the metal canines didn't last out at him and sleepily blinked at him. Reyna moved to her dagger on instinct but eased up. She was getting better at not stabbing him. "Come on. New Rome misses their fearless leader."

"I do too." Jason thought he heard Reyna say. "New Rome piled on a lot of crap onto their fearless leader." The girl said clearly, standing up and following Jason. The dogs stared at Jason but didn't follow, allowing their master out of their watchful eyes. Jason grinned; glad they trusted him enough to leave him alone with their master. "And you're not helping, Mr. Praetor." Jason chuckled nervously when Reyna pulled her arm out of his hand. He awkwardly covered it up with running his fingers through his shaggy hair. She was still as cold as ever.

He allowed Reyna to walk ahead, trying not to appreciate how she walked.  _God, Jason. Focus._ He thought, lifting his eyes up. Reyna was always walking ahead of him, head held up high without any regrets. She was always a leader. Even when she joined the Legionnaire, she was a bad follower. Jason smirked, recalling the many times Reyna talked back to her superior. She would always follow their orders to a t but that doesn't mean she was happy with their decisions. "What are you smiling at?" Reyna asked, still facing forward.

"How did you know I was smiling?" Jason teased as he easily caught up with her quick stride. "Were you checking me out?" A little pepper of blush appeared on her cheeks as she glared at him before reaching for a door. Jason grabbed for it too and their fingers brushed. A tiny noticeable jolt transpired between them. Reyna pulled back and Jason thought he shocked her for a second. Her wide brown eyes looked at him before looking away. "My praetor," Jason whispered, holding it for her. He swore he saw a tiny smile appear on her lips.

"Reyna! Good to see you in the daylight!" The café owner greeted, shattering the atmosphere around them. "Your usual?" Reyna nodded and the owner finally noticed Jason. "Hey new praetor, I hope Reyna being nice."

"Ha, ha, she's a sweetheart." Jason kidded back before rattling off his order. Reyna rolled her eyes and left him as she walked over to a private corner with huge armchairs. "You have a usual?" Jason asked as he set down a mug in front of her. Her legs were pulled up, rested on the chair like it was second nature. She seemed at ease in the café, resting her head against the armchair, remembering something. Jason awkwardly waited for her to reply, sipping at his coffee.

"Yeah, there are nights when I would sneak in here to get some work done." Reyna confessed as she tugged at her braid. The dark strands slowly unraveled underneath her fingers. "One hot chocolate with just enough coffee to keep me awake. Jul got me addicted to the stuff when we were praetor." Jason tried to hide his discomfort at the mention of the deceased praetor. The way Reyna spoke of him, they were close and friendly. "He would always bring a cup of the stuff with him, drinking it like it was water. I miss him." Jul was killed in the battle of Titan Krios when he was trying to protect a member of the Fifth Cohort. Jason witnessed the spear which killed him. It was a gruesome sight.

Jason opened his mouth to respond but Reyna's quiet thoughtful gaze stopped him. The girl in front of him was Praetor Reyna or Ice Queen Reyna. She was just a tired teenage girl with the weight of the world on top of her lithe shoulders. Without thinking, Jason reached out and squeezed her hand. She looked up, deep brown eyes Jason was slowly falling in love with, but didn't move away. "I'm not Jul but I promise I will do whatever I can to help you. We're partners now, Reyna." She stared at him with her full gaze and nodded her head just slightly.

008\. Happiness

"LEO! Get back here!" Piper shouted after Leo splashed her with the water from ocean. Leo laughed before yelping as the pretty girl chased after the short son of Hephaestus. Jason smiled on the sidelines, dangling his feet over the edge of the dock. His two friends were laughing and running around without a care for the world. Piper spun around, shooting him a bright smile. "Come on, Grace." Jason pushed himself up before feeling woozy. He grabbed his head, biting back a cry. The memory emerged.

" _Come on, Grace!" A girl with long dark hair shouted at him. Behind her was a huge lake with people splashing around and two dog-like figures gleamed in the light. The sun was directly behind her, so Jason could only make out her silhouette. She wore a tight purple t-shirt and short jeans shorts, hugging her subtle curves. She turned her head, making her long braid swing and held out her hand, coaxing him over. "What's wrong? Chicken?" She laughed an addictive laugh Jason wanted to hear over and over again. Jason jumped up, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. The smell of sugar and coffee invade his nose as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The summer sun and lake water seemed to cling to her like a second skin. A pair of cunning brown eyes met his gaze and the girl bit her lip, drawing attention to her full kissable mouth. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" She asked before he scooped her up and draped her over his shoulder, rushing towards the lake. "JASON!" She shouted, laughed and tightened her grip around his neck._

"JASON!" Jason jolted back to the present when the water splashed into his face. He blinked away the drops, trying to clear his head. Leo and Piper were treading water, looking at him with worried eyes. "Hey dude, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Leo commented as he backstroked away. Piper opened her mouth to say something but he sent her a shaky smile. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to regain his wits. He wished it was a ghost.

"Reyna…" he said, testing the name on his lips. It felt right and wrong at the same time.

009\. Telephone

Reyna closed her eyes against the pounding headache. They spent another useless senate meeting listening to Octavian point out her flaws. It was like listening to a broken record. "Reyna shouldn't lead the camp alone. We created the set of checks and balances for a reason. She needs to elect a new co-praetor. The girl is obviously compromised over the disappearance of her partner. The camp is deteriorating. Blah. Blah. Blah." Reyna was moments away from strangling the boy until Gwen stood up. The daughter of Apollo earned her spot after returning from the camp. She offered concrete evidence contradiction Octavian's weak arguments. The camp was actually flourishing because of Reyna's leadership. Reyna could have hugged the girl but she kept her steely praetor mask and asked for a vote. Once again, the senate sided with her.

_But for how long?_ She wondered, glancing at the calendar. The seasons have started to change and Jason has been gone for almost six months. Reyna was forced to call the search parties off because of the lack of results. She still had a camp to lead and she couldn't keep throwing resources at a fruitless search. Reyna could see remember the angst looks on Gwen, Bobby and Dakota's faces as well as Octavian's smug smirk. She didn't want to either but after a camper's death; she wasn't going to take any other chances.

"Next thing Octavian will want is to declare him dead." Bobby warned during one of their private dinners with Gwen and Dakota.

"That's a fruitless battle then. I would never allow that." Reyna lashed out before burying her face in her hands, trying to regain her composure. She could feel Gwen's arms around her shoulder but she just wanted Jason's.

"Give an inch and they'll take a mile." A somber Dakota murmured before picking at his food. No one had an appetite that day.

"No, no. He's not." Reyna muttered, leaning against the heavy door and fighting off the despair. She blindly clawed at the folds of her toga, searching for the tiny device. Pulling it out, she shakily punched in the numbers she memorized a long time ago and held it up to her ear. The dial tone rang in her ear and she focused on each ring, already knowing how many it took until the voice mail picked up. But she hoped, prayed that one day he would pick up instead.

"Hey," Reyna squeezed her eyes shut, listening to his deep soothing voice like she did many nights over the many months. "This is Jason Grace's phone. I'm not here right now, obviously. Probably off being a hero or something. Ha ha. Anyways, just leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks." The usual beep followed and Reyna took a breath, composing herself.

"Hi Jason, it's Reyna again."

010\. Ears

"Hey, hey, hey. Just put the dagger down!" Piper stopped in her tracks at the sound of Jason's voice. It was a mixture of panic and nervousness, something she never heard from the overly confident boy before. The daughter of love bolted towards him, various bloody scenes flashing around her head. She nearly reached him before stopping in her tracks, seeing he's not alone. "Rey, come on."

"You have no right to call me that." The girl threatened, jabbing her dagger towards Jason. Piper resisted the urge to run up and save him, watching her boyfriend's body language. Jason didn't seem in trouble, holding his hands up by his head. An uneasy smile tugged at his lips. The moon finally appeared behind the clouds, gleaming off the girl's golden armor. Piper bit her lip realizing who it was. The Praetor of Camp Jupiter was pretty without trying. She was a dark beauty with sharp edges and cunning dark eyes. The girl was oozed confidence and wasn't afraid to face Jason, the son of Jupiter. "Now quit following me around." She dismissed him like he was a low servant and she was a queen, turning around and walking away with her head held high. But Jason never gave up so easily.

"Not until we talk." He demanded, grabbing her arm. The dagger slipped from her grip but Reyna didn't need it. She moved quickly, grabbing Jason's arm and twisted it into a painful arm lock. Jason gasped but slide his legs between hers, rotating his hips so she tripped over his leg. The two struggled on the ground, trying to get the upper hand. Jason used his superior weight and strength to pin the daughter of Bellona. A frustrated growl escaped the girl's lips as she tried to wiggle away. Jason leaned in closer, using his full weight. "Will you listen now?" He asked, pinning her arms above her head.

"No." Reyna replied stubbornly which Jason just chuckled at. He looked comfortable straddling her. Their faces were inches apart, body pressed so close it was difficult to see where Jason began and where Reyna ended. "You know I can kick you where it hurts." She stated plainly. A husky chuckle escaped Jason's lips and if possible he moved closer.

"I know and you would." Jason said fondly before rolling off of her. The two sat on the ground, both looking at the night sky in a comfortable silence. Piper felt like she was invading a private moment but she couldn't walk away. Reyna turned on her side to look at Jason. The boy reached out, tucking a piece of her hair that fell out during the tumble. "I miss this, Reyna." Piper closed her eyes but she couldn't ignore the longing in his voice. "I miss you."

"I do too." Reyna whispered back, her voice almost lost in the wind but Piper heard it all the same.


	3. Alpha 11-15

A/N: This was a really fun set to write. I just breezed through them. I'm really sorry if Leo is out of character in #12. I haven't read enough Leo fanfic yet. This is a pretty hot set and seems mostly focused on Jason's POV. Review and tell me your favorites! Thank you!

Alpha 11-15

011\. Name

The night sky was alluring with its gleaming stars sparkling in the distance. It was quiet on the deck of  _Argo II_ with everyone below deck, getting their much needed sleep. Jason leaned against the railing, praying his father for a safe passage. So far the winds were in their favor and no storms were ahead. Everything was going as planned. Jason wasn't sure if he was happy or not. He should be ecstatic. He was returning home.

_As what? A hero? A traitor?_ Jason wondered, rubbing the top of his nose. The stress was slowly getting to him. His memories of Camp Jupiter were slowly trickling back to him. He could piece together his time with the Fifth Cohort, remembering his brothers and sisters of arms. He could remember Gwen with her soft auburn hair and deep green knowing eyes. He could see Bobby running around with Hannibal, hitting on girls left and right just like Leo. Dakota would be sipping his kool-aid, lips stained red and eyes a bit glassy but still sharp. There were faint memories of another girl, Hazel, the quietest newest member of the Fifth who he dragged into all their silly antics. Jason knew his  _family_ would accept him with open arms.

_While others would want to throw him to the wolves._ That was his cynical Roman mind, reminding things weren't all sunshine and rainbows. Jason's smile turned into a deep frown, recalling Octavian, the Centurion of the First, who loathed him since day one. Jason hated to admit it but Octavian was a very persuasive speaker, able to spin words into what he wanted them to mean. He would be the head of the Jason-traitor camp, able to whip the prejudice Romans citizens into a frenzy. Jason clenched his fists, hating Octavian.  _There's only one person who can help the Greeks and form an alliance._ Jason's heart and mind knew but the memories of that person just won't form. It was like gasping at smoke, always slipping through his fingers. "Who?"

"Gwen," Jason started listing his old friends' names, trying to trigger anything. "Bobby. Dakota. Hazel. Larry. Hank. Shen. Michael, the old praetor. Reyna." His lips curled at the sound of her name in the night air. It felt right on his lips like he was supposed to say her name, like her name was all he needed to live. "Reyna… Reyna…" He closed his eyes, trying to see the girl whose name tasted so sweet on his lips but nothing came up. No pretty face. No soft laughter. Nothing. Jason clenched his head, cursing Juno for doing this to him. "Reyna…" He repeated, branding the name into his mind.  _Please let me know her when I see her. Please Juno. Just fulfill this one selfish wish._ He prayed, repeating her name like a pray.

012\. Sensual

"So…" Jason just knew by the way Leo started he was going to ask something stupid, which he did without fail. "Which girl is the hottest? Appearance wise but temperature is fine too. I'm not picky." The group of Roman boys groaned as the short brunette continued blabbing. "I mean help a single guy out. There are a lot of hot Roman girls here."

"Can we kill him?" Bobby asked Jason, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Leo yelped and dived behind Jason who waved Bobby off. The brunette shook his head and sat beside Dakota, still glaring at the little Greek. It was a relaxing day at Camp Jupiter for once. They were lounging by the lake with the hot sun beating down. On the dock, a few girls were sunbathing. Piper and Gwen were in bikini and sunglasses, chatting about gossip. Annabeth was absorbed in a scroll Reyna loaned her about Roman columns, oblivious to the world around her. The Roman praetor was tossing a ball to her two metal death machines, speaking with Hazel beside her. "Reyna would have let me." Bobby muttered.

"Hey, no disrespect. I love all the girls." Leo continued, holding his hands up. "I mean we have hot girls in Camp Half-Blood too but you Romans. Damn." Bobby held up his fist threatening. "Hey hey, there, down boy. I just wondering what you guys think. Which one?" Leo finished, nodding towards the group. Frank, Dakota and bobby traded glances before peeking at the girls. Jason rolled his eyes but continued lounging in the sun, half-listening to the conversation.

"I'm partial to Hazel." Frank admitted, blushing appearing on his round Asian face. The guys heckled him. Of course he was attracted to his girlfriend.

"Wait, does that mean I have to vote for Gwen?" Dakota joked. "I mean she's hot but…" the boy trailed off and all the chatter from the guys died down, including Leo. Jason pushed himself up, turning to ask what's up. His mouth slid open at the sight.

Reyna was slowly tugging her purple t-shirt off, slowly revealing inch upon inch of soft smooth lightly tanned skin. Her hair was tumbling from its braid which she quickly gathered over her shoulder, revealing her slender back. She folded her shirt, oblivious of the attention she was commanding from the guys. Leo leaned forward with a huge grin on his face. The purple sport bikini top hugged her curves neatly, revealing her slender tight belly. Her jean shorts rode low, revealing the top of her swim bottom.  _Gold._ Jason noted as Reyna handed Hazel her shirt. The praetor was playing unconsciously playing with the button of her jean. Jason tried to look away but couldn't. It was damn enticing.

"Agreed that Reyna's the hottest?" Leo asked, still watching the girl as she tied her hair up. Jason nodded numbly, still looking at his co-praetor. "Awesome! And she's single too! Score." Leo exclaimed before jumping up only to have Jason tackle the boy. "JASON!"

013\. Death

"I'm going to skip your usual crap, Octavian. I am not going to declare Jason dead." Reyna proclaimed, glaring down as Octavian stood up. The skinny pale boy was unfazed by her curt comment and just straightened his toga like he had all the time in the world. The Senate sat silently, already used to watching the two fifteen year olds verbally spar. Reyna sat posed on her high seat while Octavian appeared at home in the center of the room. His blue eyes glared up at her and Reyna shivered because they almost looked like Jason's. "Now, what do you want?"

"Your hair's down today." He stated plainly, not like it was a compliment. The dark-haired girl instinctively reached to touch her tumbling locks, surprised anyone noticed her appearance. Many senate members looked at each other, not sure what the sickly pale youth was planning.

"Where are you going with this, Octavian?" Gwen demanded from her side, standing up. "I change my hair every day. Is New Rome going to fall if my hair style stays the same for a week?" Random shouts came from all corners of the room but Octavian was unfazed, holding his hand up waiting for silence. He was still looking at Reyna with his eerie eyes. She didn't like his look but refused to waver.

"I wasn't commenting on your hair, Gwen." Octavian addressed the girl. "This is our Praetor, our steely composed, detail-orientated Praetor." Each word felt like an arrow attacking the kinks in Reyna's armor. "I'm not going to say New Rome will crumble under her rule. It's quite the opposite. We're flourishing but open your eyes and look at our lone praetor." Reyna could feel everyone's eyes on her. She was suddenly conscious of appearance. She woke up later today, unable to hide her dark bags with make-up. Her hair was a tangled mess, falling softly around her shoulders. Her toga was the one she wore yesterday with tiny mud stains and creases. She was a ghost of her former self. "The girl is slowly driving herself to the ground, no one can deny it." Octavian glared at the crowd and every senate member slowly lowered their gaze, ashamed at not noticing.  _No._ Reyna thought as she dug her nails into her chair. "I want New Rome to continue growing and I am willing to accept it is under Reyna's rein. But," he paused dramatically. "At this pace, the young woman is going to crash and burn from exhaustion and New Rome will be left without a leader. If we want a long prosperous rule underneath Reyna, she will need someone to shoulder the burden." Octavian looked at her and Reyna wanted to claw his eyes out. He knew his greatest piece of evidence sat in front of the Senate every day. He knew they would listen to him. "I'm not only doing this for New Rome, Reyna. I'm doing this for you."

014\. Sex

"Please dear Jupiter, Dakota, put your shirt back on!" Jason ordered as he covered his blue eyes. Dakota ignored his Centurion and just flexed his muscles towards where the girls were gathered. It was the first Camp Jupiter Battle of the Sexes. Praetor Cato and Aurelia thought it would be a good way to encourage interaction between the cohorts. "Why is your damn shirt off anyways?" The blond proclaimed as he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"We have to fight fire with fire! Look at what they're doing." The sugar-high boy said, nodding towards were the girls were. The Venus girls were rolling their purple t-shirts up, revealing their taut bellies. Jason couldn't help but watch with his team members, tilting their heads. Reyna and Gwen stood on the edge of the circle, thankfully still fully clothed in their Camp Jupiter shirts. "Now Jason, take off your shirt."

"Wait, what? Hey!" Jason shouted, throwing Dakota's shirt at him when the boy tried to grab his shirt. Dakota held his hand up, not ready to get shocked by his leader.

"No Homo." Dakota declared. "You know a third of the girls over there want jump you, right? Come on, Jason. We need to win this!" The score was currently tied between the guys and girls. Jason nervously glanced over at the girls as he took his shirt off. A few girly gasps could be heard along with a few 'Jupiter, he's hot' which stroke his ego a bit. The Venus and a few Minerva girls were giggling as their eyes raked his tan sculptured body. Jason tried not to smirk too big before glance over where Reyna stood. The daughter of war barely looked at him as she spoke with Cato, tossing the football in her hands. Jason's ego deflated just a bit.

"If you guys are done stripping, can we start?" Aurelia asked as she appeared beside Jason. The daughter of Mars smirked as the boys jumped and scrambled to their feet. Jason was named unofficial captain of the boys while Reyna was voted for the girls. The group gathered in the middle of the field. "You know the rules of touch football. Future praetors," Aurelia teased as the two stepped into the middle. "Shake hands. Reyna, heads or tails?"

"May the best Roman win." Jason said as he gripped Reyna's warm hand. She squeezed it back just as tight with a small boy smile on her lips that sent a shiver down Jason's spine. Her dark eyes slowly trailed up and down his half-naked body, making everything seem hotter. Jason was starting to regret listening to Dakota.

"She will." Reyna said letting go of his hand and shouting 'heads'. The coin flipped in their favor and the girls were given the ball first.

"So all I have to do is drag her down?" Jason asked Aurelia as he rallied his guys. Aurelia smiled and nodded her head.

"Aut vincere aut mori." The girl replied with a hint of a smile before blowing her whistle. Jason nodded to his guys who heard their praetor's words.

"Give them hell, boys." Jason ordered as they lined up. Reyna stood at the quarterback position, gesturing to her girls. There was a glint in her eyes as she looked at him. Her knowing smile tugged at her lips before shouting. The demigods and legacies moved quickly, every guy trying to grab Reyna. But the daughter of war was quick, dancing around them and throwing the ball gracefully. Jason grabbed her around the waist and spun her around but the ball already left her hands.

The two teens rolled in the grass until Reyna landed on his chest, smiling down at him. Her hair fell out of its ponytail, creating a small curtain between them and everyone else. A bit of grass clung to her smiling face and Jason reached out to brush it off. "This isn't over yet." Jason swore as he moved to get up but the girl didn't allow him.

Reyna pushed him back down, pressing her t-shirt clad breasts against his bare chest. Jason's eyes grew huge as he felt the soft curves against his hard planes. His sky blue eyes closed as he felt her warm breath against his skin. He tried not to groan when he felt her cool fingers gently touching his heated skin before dancing down his chest. Jason opened his eyes, sucking in a breath when he met Reyna's dark gaze. The daughter of war moved her body up, brushing her bare legs against his as her lips inched closer to his. Jason shut his eyes against the friction she knowingly causing. He could taste her words against his lips. "Getting a little excited there, Grace?" In a flash, all the glorious pressure Reyna's body created disappeared. The girl jumped up and out of his arms, quickly out of reach. Jason flipped onto his belly to hide how excited he was. Reyna danced backwards, still looking at him with dark eyes. "Aut vincere aut mori." She whispered in perfect Latin.

Jason clawed the grass, trying to calm himself down as he watched the girl walk back to her team. "Conquer or die." He translated, swearing he was going to return the favor to his favorite daughter of war.

015\. Touch

_Her._ The one voice in his head said as soon as he saw a girl in gleaming golden armor and a purple toga, shouting to her Romans. It was like he had tunnel vision. Jason couldn't see anyone else. The sound seemed to just disappear around him. All he could see was the girl with a long braid of dark hair, striking features and mocha brown eyes. All he wanted to hear was her distinct voice, a little icy but capable of being warm and tender. All Jason wanted to do was jump off this ship, run down and hug her, kiss her, show her he's back for good.

"JASON!" Piper's shouted broke him out of his train of thought but it was too late. Jason had already vaulted over the side, falling rapidly through the clouds. He used the air currents to slow his descent but he was still going rapidly. He could hear the Roman's shout and cheers from his friends but he didn't care. There was only her. Her mouth popped open at the sight of him. Her hair fell down from its braid as she rushed towards him with another boy running beside her. Jason barely noticed the purple toga and golden armor the tall dark-haired boy wore. He was purely focused on Reyna.

"Jason…" Her voice sounded exactly how he imagined it, a little airily and shocked but still as sweet as ever. The boy held his arm in front of Reyna, protectively with a sword in his other hand. But Jason didn't move, content with just looking at her, drinking in her beautiful features and committing them to memory, swearing he would never forget her ever again. Her hands were shaking as she tightly gripped the boy's arm, trying to hold herself up. "Jason…" God, his name sounded so right on her lips.

"Of course it's me, Ice Queen." He greeted and her eyes just lit up, her lips curled into his favorite smile and he couldn't resist not touching her any longer. He ran up, scooping the tall girl into his arms, lifting her up and spinning her around. She laughed as her hair fell out of its braid and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so right as she pulled him close, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Tears wetted his shirt but Jason didn't care. It felt so right to be here. "I'm home, Reyna. I'm really home." He whispered into her ear. He knew he wasn't referring to Camp Jupiter or New Rome but home in the arms of the girl he loves.


	4. Alpha 16-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 17 is actually a sequel of number 20. Funny how that works. And Number 19 was actually Reyna's POV of Touch (Number 15) from the previous set.

016\. Weakness

Her unexplained fondness for jelly beans.

His spacey attention span.

Her metal death machines.

His random urges to go flying.

Her sister.

His sister.

Her devotion to New Rome.

His 'save-the-world' syndrome.

Jason Grace.

Reyna.

They are each other's greatest weakness.

017\. Tears

"What?" Gwen flinched at the harsh tone of Jason's voice but the boy ignored it. "What do you mean she doesn't remember?" The older girl nervously tugged at her soft locks and hugged her clipboard closer. Piper frowned at Jason's tone and reached out, trying to sooth the fuming boy but he pulled away. His dark blue eyes were focused on the girl with a scary intensity Piper never seen. His eyes seemed locked on the girl's every move. He didn't fail to notice how Gwen and Percy shared a glance. The Greek Praetor frowned and cradled his chin in his hand. "What happened?" Jason demanded in his Roman voice.

"We're not exactly sure." Percy answered, sighing and running his fingers through his fine black hair. Jason won't admit it but the boy looked good in his purple t-shirt and toga. He had an ease for leadership, people even the Romans seemed to just naturally want to follow him. Percy's sea green eyes were clouded with worry before zeroing in on Jason. The tone of his voice spoke more than his words. He was truly worried about Reyna. "She remembers bits and pieces, mostly key things like the Greeks landing. She recalls promising me to help integrate them and the prophecy but… when I mentioned you, there was no reaction." Jason felt dread pool in the depths of his stomach. She doesn't remember me.

"No…" Jason croaked out, shaking his head slightly, unable to accept the boy's words. "That's not possible." As soon as Jason stepped into New Rome and Camp Jupiter, his memories were returning like a steady stream, especially memories of Reyna. They were still fuzzy like someone was trying to keep him in the dark but Jason could feel them getting stronger every single day. He knows the girl was important to him, just as important as Piper and possibly even more. All the little memories like their late nights of paperwork, hands brushing and little secret smiles had to add up to something monumental. "She… She can't…"

"Jason…" Piper started, wanting to ease his pain. He could hear the charmspeak unknowingly seeping into her voice but Jason blocked her out, unable to look at her. Memories were swirling in his head. He could look at anything at Camp Jupiter and associated it to the dark haired girl. There was a tree in the Garden of Bacchus where Reyna would sneak to for some alone time. He turned to the lake, recalling Reyna sitting on the dock reading paperwork before he would physically pull her into the water. He could hear echoes of her screams and then the sweet sound of her laugh. Jason touched his forehead, flinching at the aching pain and focused on the memory it was trying to block him from. He could see the dark-haired praetor sitting beside him, tightly holding his hand in hers, praying. You fool… she would whisper with tears at the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall. You damn fool.

"I'm perfectly fine, Hazel. It's not I haven't blacked out in the Principia before." Jason's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. She looked unchanged in her golden armor and purple toga. Her glossy black hair was pulled into a half-braid with a few stray strands kissing her face. She was as strong and regal like her name promised. "Inform James from the Fourth Cohort to increase patrols. Everyone is a little unease with the Graecus." Like she could sense their gaze, Reyna looked up with her stony gaze. "Is there something wrong, Jackson?" She asked, addressing her co-praetor.

"Um…" Percy started, not sure what to say. Reyna rolled her mocha eyes at him, a move so familiar to Jason he wanted to laugh. She studied the small group and Jason thought her eyes lingered on him a half second longer. Please remember. He thought, meeting her gaze.

"Do I know you?" His heart sank at those words but he kept his composure. Reyna walked up; staring at him intently like he was a puzzle she couldn't figure out. Her hands folded over her chest and he could see she was shaking. A tiny nearly unnoticeable tear fell from her eyes. Jason reached out and brushed his thumb against her cheek. A tiny tear clung to it. "Why am I crying?" She said, a little fear creeping into her voice. "Who are you?"

Someone who left. Someone who came back. Someone who's important to you. Someone who wants to be important to you again. "I'm Jason, Jason Grace."

018\. Speed

There were fast kisses.

The type of kiss Reyna could never see coming like during an extremely boring Senate meeting. She'll be listening intently, trying to stay awake and pick apart the arguments. Reyna was usually so focused she would literally jump when Jason's hand gently brushes hers. The girl turned; ready to mutter a scalding remark, but Jason would always beat her. It wasn't really a kiss, more like a peck, so soft she could barely feel it. The electricity was always there, shocking her awake and drawing her in. Her fingers would curl into the folds of her toga to stop herself from reaching up and pulling him closer. Those kisses were always so fast and fleet Reyna would often ponder if they were real. Then Jason would pull back and give her his signature smile and playful wink and she knew this was too good to be a dream.

There were necessary kisses.

The kiss where they would cling to each other for hours because they needed to because death was just at their doorstep. Reyna stood there in the middle of the bloodshed, feeling the adrenaline slowly recede from her veins. Her head was tilted to the sky, feeling the icy cold rain against her heated skin. Hands stained red, still clenching her dagger tightly. Her eyes scan the field, not looking at the bodies, corpses, but for the living. Please… just be alive. She prayed, biting her lip.

Jason then stumbled into her view and Reyna ran despite her sore body and vault into his arms. He would hold her tight, squeezing her so hard it would leave bruises but she didn't care because she was doing the same to him. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him. The kiss wouldn't be sweet or soft. Their teeth would clash and foreheads bump into each other. The kiss would be jarring but it would prove that they were alive.

There were kisses that got out of hand.

Reyna could never figure out who started them but the kiss would never fail to make her knees weak. Jason pressed her firmly against the Principia door, lips attacking hers ferociously. So full of lust and need. His fingers gripped her hips, digging into the skin, igniting something within her. Reyna's fingers threaded into his golden locks, tugging him closer as their tongues battled for dominance. They would never play fair during the kiss. Her fingers would danced over his chest. Jason would dip his mouth and kiss her pulse, coaxing a moan out of the dark-haired girl. Reyna shoved him away, pinning him with a heated look and her body. It was always a fight between them, a push and pull that was always explosive, leaving the office in a horrible mess that neither wanted to clean up afterwards.

Then there are kisses to remember.

"Leave whatever you have and go, I have a lot of work to do." Reyna ordered as she waved her hand when the Principia door opened and closed. Her eyes were still focused on her sheet of paper as she absentmindedly twirled her pen between her fingers. "Anywhere is fine. Just don't touch anything."

"Still a workaholic, I see." Reyna dropped her pen at the sound of his voice, so achingly familiar and not at the same time. Slowly, she looked up over the mountains of papers and looked at him. The dim light danced over his handsome features. He seemed sheepish as he nervously tucked his hands into his pocket and studied her over the pile of paperwork. Her fingers clenched the pen, nearly snapping it in half. She wanted to strangle him. She wanted to hug him. Instead, she did neither.

"One of us had to be." Reyna replied curtly, fighting the memories threatening to resurface. The boy in front of her wasn't her Jason. Her Jason wouldn't be this nervous, glancing at her like she was a wounded animal. He would wander in, complaining about Octavian or something until she would kiss him just to shut him up. This boy in front of her, she didn't know. "Is there something you need? Percy isn't here and I don't – "

"Make time, Reyna." She closed her eyes, wondering if she could wish the boy away. It's ironic. After so many months of searching for him, all Reyna wanted to was push him away. "Rey…" Her mouth dropped open when she felt Jason gently caressing her cheek. The warmth was so familiar she couldn't help but lean against it. His breath was fanning her cheek, all minty, fresh and alluring. Gods, she missed this. She missed it so much. "How could I forget you?" Reyna reached out and cupped his face. He inched closer, resting his forehead against hers.

"Do you remember me?" She knew the answer when she looked at his eyes. Reyna pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was the same and yet different. She could feel her Jason underneath as the boy snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. The way his fingers tilted her head, the tenderness in his kiss, it was so Jason. His body knew her, muscle memory from their time together but his mind was stubborn. She could feel it, something within him resisting her kiss, trying to reject her. Reyna tightened her grip on his collar and kissed him harder, trying to imprint herself in him. If she could kiss all his memories back, she would. But fate was cruel. "You don't remember me." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest. Jason's arms were still holding her, refusing to let her go. He was trembling as he held her. "Jason, remember me. Please."

That was the only time Reyna ever begged for anything.

019\. Wind

"Are you nervous?" The dark-haired Greek asked Reyna as he stepped up beside her. Reyna closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure as the warship slowly inched closer to her home. Every fiber of her being told her to shoot it down but she had to trust her co-praetor.

Yes, a little voice in her heart answered but she buried it quickly. "No." Reyna smiled, her voice was full of confidence like a Roman praetor she was. The Fifth Cohort stood nervously behind them. Reyna turned and Dakota met her gaze. He was ordering the Fifth with a stern voice, vastly different than his usual Kool-aid induced haze. The boy gave her a reassuring smile and nodded his head. Whatever happens, Dakota would have her back.

"Are all Romans bad liars or is it just you?" Percy asked, knocking his shoulder against hers. Reyna glared at the boy who just laughed and smiled. "Things will be alright. I know it." Reyna bit her lip. She was never the optimist one. That was Jason's job and now Percy's. She's the stern one, the one with the back-up plan. Reyna was the woman who single-handedly ruled Camp Jupiter alone for eight months without cracking.

"You can be all smiles and sunshine then, Jackson. I have a camp to protect." Reyna replied before turning to Dakota. The boy wasn't looking at her but instead at the sky. Something was going on.

"JASON!" A female voice from the sky screamed and Reyna quickly turned. The war ship nearly landed before a figure vaulted over the edge. Reyna could feel the wind against her face as it rushed to aid the quickly descending figure. It was a familiar feeling like when Jason would take her flying. She knew of only one Roman who had that power. "Jason…" the name left her mouth as the currents lifted the boy, riding the air like it was second nature. The Fifth Cohort quickly got over their surprise before cheers erupted. Dakota lightly touched her shoulder, drawing the girl's attention. 'Go' he mouthed with a huge smile and a slight push.

Reyna didn't need to be told twice. She ran as fast as she could towards the falling figure. She could hear Percy's footsteps behind her as they rushed forward. She could recognize the golden locks of the falling figure as he landed gracefully. The wind kicked up, blowing bits of her hair out of its tight braid. She felt like the wind was welcoming her back as it wrapped around her like a hug. Percy instinctively inserted himself between Reyna and Jason, not recognizing the boy in front of them. She knew it was him though. It had to be.

"Jason…" she whispered because she was afraid. This could be a dream. A wonderful horrible dream she could wake up from to find he was still gone. Reyna's fingers dug into Percy's arm, trying to ground herself and calm her breathing. "Jason…" The lanky boy didn't move at first, just studied the dark haired pair with deep blue eyes. This has to be a dream…

"Of course it's me, Ice Queen." It was that stupid nickname and Reyna knew. Her lips curled up and she pushed past Percy. Jason easily scooped her up, lifting her into the air and spun her around. The wind kissed her face like a greeting and she laughed. Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. She knew she was crying but she could care less. He was back. "I'm home, Reyna. I'm really home." And he was. He was back right where he belonged.

020\. Freedom

"I love what you did to the place. It's a welcome change from the bloody murals." Reyna instinctively reached for her dagger at the goddess's sweet voice. Her dark eyes glared into her paperwork, refusing to acknowledge the woman. Not everyone had to be happy when they were in the goddess of love's presence. "Now sweetie, that's not how you greet someone. Smile!" The woman seemed to glide across the Principia before dropping gracefully into the seat opposite of Reyna. "Smile!" She barely flinched when the goddess gave her a stunning smile.

"I'm not your sweetie." Reyna replied as she finished signing the paper and setting it aside. Venus sighed and flicked a bit of her perfect hair out of her beautiful face. The Principia was quiet and empty as usual which Reyna was thankful for after the Graecus arrived. Camp Jupiter was on edge with their visitors. The Mist gathered around Reyna, clouding her vision as she tried to fight off its affects. "And may I ask why you're gracing me with your presence? I have a lot of work to do."

"You always have work." Venus replied, crossing her legs and placing her hands over the folds of her -toga. She looked as enthralling as always with her ever shifting appearance and splendid gown. Reyna avoid looking at her eyes, knowing it would remind her of the young Graecus who held Jason's hands. Stop. Reyna ordered, trying to find a weakness in Venus. When the goddess spoke, it felt like smooth velvet. The goddess scrunched her nose at the bowl of jelly beans. "I never liked jelly beans and I know you don't either. "Reyna opened her mouth to protest but the goddess already waved her hand over the colorful sweets changing them into heart-shaped chocolates. "Ah, much better." She proclaimed, popping one into her perfect mouth.

"Why are you here?" Reyna demanded, hating how easily the woman invaded her space. Her metal dogs were docile in the goddess's presence. She felt like her defenses were slowly falling. It was like every emotion she was trying to block out was slowly slipping through the cracks. Reyna could feel tears threatening to fall as she stubbornly brushed them away. I am not going to cry. Reyna swore. Especially in front of her. "Stop it, Venus."

Venus sighed and shook her head, pouting. She almost looked concern but Reyna knew better. With gods and goddesses, there was always an ultimate motive. "Why do you struggle so much? You could have spared yourself the pain if you heeded my words." Reyna bit her lip as the unwanted memory resurfaced. You, my dear, are going to be my greatest tragic love story. Her words, not Reyna's. "It's your mother's blood that flows in you. That stubbornness, that will to persist, the war goddess." Reyna smirked when a bit of resentment seeped into the goddess of Love's voice. She waved her hands over the papers and they transformed into little profiles of various campers. Reyna recognized many of them. A son of Minerva who helped her with drills. A son of Apollo who healed one of her old wounds. There were even Bobby and Dakota in the mix. "If you just let him go, you could have fallen in love with any of these guys. They would have made happy. But instead, you chose to be sad."

"I'm supposed to be your greatest tragic love story." Reyna replied, throwing her words back into the goddess's face. She just pursed her lips together and sighed, waving her hands and the papers disappeared. There was softness to the goddess's liquid eyes that Reyna didn't like. Pity.

"Plot twist." Venus announced, pulling out a clear vial from the folds of her dress. Reyna looked at it, feeling dread pooling at the bottom of her stomach. There was something sinister with the vial. "I like you, Reyna, and I don't like the pain in your eyes when you see him with my daughter. You're a smart girl. I can help you let him go. If you drink this, the ache will be gone. You will remember everything vital, the Greeks landing, the war, your precious Romans but he will be gone. Let me take it away." Reyna could feel the charmspeak slowly wrapping around her, gently lulling her to see the reasoning. Reyna wanted to be strong. But how long can someone stay strong without faulting? "Without him, your judgment will be clear. You can serve New Rome with your whole heart." Venus touched the apple of Reyna's cheek, softly caressing it like a mother with her child. "Let me take the pain away."

"Please…" Reyna begged but her head was shaking no. But the goddess of love smiled, twisting the girl's plea into whatever fitted her agenda.


	5. Alpha 21-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A majority of these are AUs or Post-Titans War. Devotion (25) follows what happens in Tears (17) and Freedom (20) from the previous set.

021\. Life

Her hair was cut short, shorter than he was used too. She didn't need her signature braid to tame the unruly black locks. Instead, the tresses tumbled around her shoulders in glorious dark curls. Her clothes were different too. He was accustomed to a purple full length toga and golden chest plate. Instead, she wore a pair of tight dark jeans and a blue sweatshirt. She looked like a normal college student instead of a battle-worn Roman veteran. She didn't notice him as she ordered her drink.

"So, why are you transferring universities?" Jason jumped and turned away from girl to focus on his interviewer, remembering where he was. The middle-aged woman smirked as she placed her hands over his paperwork. She must have noticed his wandering looks. Jason peeked over to where Reyna finally sat; tuck in a private corner with a heavy book balanced on her knees. He didn't want to lose her. "And I hope it's not because of our TAs."

"You – You know her?" Jason asked a little shocked. The woman chuckled and nodded her head. "I've lived here before." Jason started, returning to the topic at hand. "I actually grew up nearby. A lot happened during high school. Things I couldn't control and the next thing I knew I was on the East Coast. It was great there, fun friends, amazing people but it never felt like home. Berkeley is the only home I know. That's the main reason. I want to return to my roots and find out who I really am." Jason finished lamely, looking at his cup of lukewarm coffee.

"How long did it take you to prepare that?" Jason looked up with huge blue eyes as the woman chuckled. "I'm joking. Everything looks in order. Your grades are great. The letters of recommendations are simply stunning. The transfer should be smooth along with your air force scholarship." The woman stood up and held her hand out. Jason followed quickly, giving her a firm handshake. "By the way, her name is Reyna. She's a little icy but the sweetest hardest working girl I know. She's a ROTC kid too. She's paying her way through college by herself. Don't break her heart."  _Too late,_ Jason thought as he thanked her and sat back down, glancing over to where the girl he had seen in two years.

Reyna was biting her lower lip, pressing her pen to her chin as she read her textbook. Her lips were moving with the words silently similar to the way she did New Rome's paperwork years ago. It was almost like no time past between them. If Jason allowed himself, he could almost imagine that they were in the Principia together, him at the desk with her curled up on the couch. Jason smiled at the memory, recalling how Reyna would peek up and throw a jellybean at him whenever she caught him staring. There was always a slight blush on her cheeks afterwards.

"A drink from the girl you're staring at." Jason jumped when the barista spoke, setting down a red mug. The young man smirked at Jason's reaction as he held the tray to his chest. "She says you need a haircut. You look like a mess." Jason chuckled and lifted the mug, savoring his favorite blend of coffee and chocolate with a tiny hint of caramel that only she would know. "If I were you, I would head over soon. She always has a lot of admirers."

"She always did." Jason replied before thanking the man and standing up. Reyna was still reading her textbook, underlining a passage as he sat down in the armchair beside her. He could see her lips curl up before looking up at him over the pages. It felt just like they were teenagers again. "I almost didn't recognizing you." Jason confessed as she tucked a piece of her hair back before closing her book.

"That's difficult to believe. I recognized you, especially your unkempt hair." Reyna teased, reaching over and flicking a piece of his hair out of his eyes. Her fingers barely touched his forehead but it didn't fail to bring a grin to his face. She returned it without a thought. The years away from the Legionnaires have softened her. She appeared more relaxed but there was still sharpness to her qualities like the way her dark eyes scanned the room and the way her fingers were always moving. "You haven't changed at all Jason." Jason wanted to say the same to her but it wasn't true. Reyna changed a lot. Her smile was lighter and brighter, easier to coax from her tight lips. "Why were you speaking to Heidi?"

Before Jason could respond, an excited young woman ran up from behind Reyna and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired girl. In the past, Reyna would probably throw the girl over her shoulder for the surprise. But this girl took the hug gracefully; laughing a bit as she tightly grasped her friend's hand. "Rey! There you are! I've been looking for you." The girl was petite with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She had an infectious smile and looked up at Jason over Reyna's shoulders. If possible, her smile grew even larger. "Well, hello there."

"Down, Sue." Reyna ordered as she patted the girl's arm. She released her hold on Reyna and settled on the edge of Reyna's armchair. Her eyes still watched Jason as she fiddled with a piece of her hair. "He has a girlfriend. Now what's up?" The two seemed comfortable with each other, something Jason rarely seen with Reyna. In New Rome, the only people she was comfortable with were Annabeth, Percy and him once upon a time.

"You're going to Adam's party tonight, no exceptions." Sue demanded. Reyna rolled her eyes and gave Jason a 'she-can-try' look. The two ex-praetors shared a little inside chuckle which Sue didn't fail to notice. "This girl works too hard. Tell her to have fun." Sue said, addressing Jason.

"He can try." Reyna replied, shoving Sue's leg as they shared a little laugh. The girl in front of him was the Reyna she couldn't be in New Rome. A Reyna Jason never noticed despite the years of working so close together. A girl he would glad want to know again.

"And I will," Jason replied as he gently kicked Reyna's boot. Reyna gave him that smile, the smile that he remembered ages ago from late nights in the office and sneaking looks during senate meetings. It was a smile Jason would like to bottle up and keep for himself. It almost felt like nothing has changed. Like he didn't disappear to the East Coast with Piper and the rest of the Greeks and never abandoned Reyna and New Rome.

"We'll see." Reyna whispered before turning away to speak to Sue. Jason made a promise to himself that day. He would find a way to mend the bridges he unknowingly broke and build a life with Reyna as part of it.

022\. Jealousy

There was a certain ease about them that only Jason noticed. The blond demigod sat at the Fifth Cohort table, bouncing his knee nervous as he eyed the praetors' table. Reyna was leaning against it with Percy standing beside her. In her hands was a map of New Rome, Jason knew from the stain of coffee he left on the corner ages ago. Percy stood close; one hand resting on the table beside Reyna's hip as the other pointed to various things on the map. They were so close that if either Reyna or Percy shifted one way or the other, their foreheads may collide. Usually, the dark-haired girl would shy away from anyone invading her bubble, but she seemed content with the son of Poseidon. Jason's eyes narrowed when Percy brushed a piece of Reyna's hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"Hey, cool it." Annabeth ordered as she pulled the bended fork out of Jason's hands. The blond blinked and hid his hands underneath the table as they curled into fists. Annabeth patted his knee as she also looked at the table. "There's nothing going on there. You should know that." Jason wasn't sure if he should know anything about the female praetor but Annabeth would know. That was her boyfriend unconsciously flirting with a very pretty but scary girl. Jason nodded his head anyways, trying to reason with himself that nothing was there. But the lump in his throat still sat there when Percy's joyful laugh cut through the white noise. Reyna must have shoved Percy as he jogged down the steps towards the Fifth Cohort. Jason could see Reyna shake her head but a small smile still played on her lips, a smile only he could coax out long ago.  _But now Percy._

_Gods, what's wrong with me?_ Jason wondered when Percy gave Annabeth a welcome hug and kiss. He was obviously infatuated with the blonde girl but Jason still wanted to rip the dark-haired boy's throat whenever he was near Reyna. Jason shook his head and looked around the table, trying to distract himself. Bobby and Dakota were playing some card game with Frank. Hazel and Piper sat together giggling about something. Jason tried to focus on his girlfriend as she looked up and gave him a little wave. He smiled instinctively but a little movement caught his attention, drawing it back to the praetors' table.

A young man, about Jason's age, stood beside Reyna. By the way Reyna greeted him, they were more than acquaintances. Once again, his blood started to boil uncomfortably. Jason ran his fingers through his hair, unable to look away as Reyna shook her head but that smile was still teasing her lips. "Hey Dude, what's wrong?" Jason turned just as Leo plopped down beside him with a huge smile on his face. "You should be happy! We're not dead. You have an awesome girlfriend and I have a date."

"A date?" Jason asked as he turned to look at his friend. Leo nodded his head as he started filling his plates. "With who?"

"Well I don't like spreading rumors and she doesn't know it just yet." Leo said as he looked pointedly at the praetor table. Reyna covered her mouth as she laughed at something. The boy rested his arm against the back of Reyna's chair, still smiling as the girl composed herself.

"No." Jason replied automatically. "Not Reyna. She doesn't date. She's off limits."

"What?! Wait a second, you can't monopolize all the hot girls. Leave someone for me." Leo ranted before Jason tuned him out, looking back at Reyna. The boy was saying something softly but Reyna shook her head, the laughter from before gone from her face. Whoever the guy was, he nodded his head understandably before walking away. Jason couldn't deny the satisfaction as he watched the boy walk away. "Man, if I didn't know you any better, Jason, I would say you were acting like a protective jealous boyfriend."

023\. Hands

"You don't have to look so fright." Reyna stiffened when Jason's breath caressed the side of her face. Her onyx eyes glared at him as he chuckled, gently peeling her long coat off her slender shoulders before handing it to the coat check. The restaurant was extravagant with high ceilings, large windows offering a night view of San Francisco life. There was a small jazz band playing in the corner with a singer swaying to the music. "Too much?" Jason asked as he gently placed his hand at the small of her back, nudging her to follow the waiter.

"For a dinner between friends? A little." Reyna whispered back as they waved through tables. Everyone was dressed classy in long dresses and close-cut suits. Reyna knew something was up when Gwen picked out her long strapless purple dress with matching heels. Her hair was pinned up artfully with a few strands kissing her slender neck. Adoring it was a simple purple choker with a teardrop jewel.

"Reyna," the girl looked up at the sound of his voice. It was deep and unhurried, drawing her in from across their small table. Everything about Jason drew her in, no matter how much she resisted. He looked so handsome in his black suit with the top few buttons undo. His blue eyes bore into her dark ones, holding her gaze. They were older now but what happened in the past still left scars. Things still haven't mended properly since the Juno and Piper crisis. They barely had enough time for themselves between rebuilding New Rome and recommending possible candidates for new praetors. New Rome always took priority over everything else, including their love lives. "You know how I feel about you. And nothing is going to change no matter how much you push me away."

Reyna lowered her eyes, too embarrassed to meet Jason's mesmerizing eyes. She opened her menu for an excuse not to talk to Jason. Even when Jason's memories returned and his firm and constant declarations of love, something within the girl won't let herself believe him. She wanted too. She wants to believe him but the doubt in her heart wouldn't let her. There were some days she wished Jason wasn't in New Rome so she could eventually get over the painful heartache and move on. But deep down, Reyna just wanted to return to how things were before he disappeared. She nibbled her lower lip, gathering the courage she knew she needed.

"I know." She whispered to her menu, wondering if Jason could hear her. She could feel his burning gaze on her face. "You're stubborn like that. One of your charming qualities. I'm trying, Jason. I really am. But here are the facts. You left. You fell in love. You did so many things without me." Reyna looked up as Jason opened his mouth to reply. "I'm not blaming you but it's hard not to. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It was fate. We have to admit it though, Jason. Things aren't the same. No matter how much you or I want it to be. We're different people now."

Jason reached out between the cups and silverware and placed his hand over hers. It was warm like always. His fingers gently caressed her knuckles as the rough callous rubbed against her softer skin. His gaze never wavered as he spoke. "Fate's a funny thing, isn't it? If I could, I would go back and prevent everything from happening, Rey. I wouldn't hesitate for a second. I love the Greeks and everyone but at what price? I never wanted glory, power or fame. I just wanted New Rome to be safe and your hand always in mine." Reyna allowed herself to smile at his words, forcing the dreadful doubt in her heart down deep so she could barely feel it. She entwined her fingers together with his.

"Like this?" She asked smiling as Jason's smile grew.

"Just like that." He whispered back, tightening his grip.

024\. Taste

Kissing Jason was like breathing which is ironic because it often left Reyna breathless instead. The boy effortlessly lifted her up and set her gently on the desk. His lips caressed hers slowly as his fingers threaded through her hair. Reyna grabbed the collar of his shirt, needing something to hold on. Jason was a perfect embodiment of his father's elements. There was always a jolt when his fingers casually slip underneath her tight t-shirt, searching for a bit of bare skin. He was like a gulp of air after being submerged in water for a long time. Kissing Jason to Reyna was just necessary like air.

There was always lingering sweet taste for the ungodly amount of jelly beans she consume mixed with the bitter coffee she drank to keep herself running. Jason always thought it was an odd combination but he was addicted. Kissing Reyna was just plain addicting. It was intense like the daughter of Bellona. She was always passionate about everything and Jason knew it by the way she kissed him. It was heady and overwhelming like she was pouring her heart and soul into his being, carving a spot for herself. She didn't need to. Reyna already owned all of Jason and he couldn't imagine kissing anyone else.

025\. Devotion

"Quit following me around!" Reyna demanded as she whirled around. The strange blond boy named Jason Grace barely flinched at her outburst. That just made her angrier. People were supposed to fear and respect her and this boy did neither. The dark-haired girl stood her ground as she straightened up and crossed her arms over her armor. She wasn't going to run away from this problem. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano does not run away. "Why are you following me?"

"Percy told me to keep an eye on you. I'm just following orders." Reyna knew he was lying. It was plain as day but she didn't know how she knew. She just did. Was it because his eyes would always shift down or maybe the nervous twitch of his kissable lips which would make his scar move?  _How am I so familiar with this boy if I can't remember him?_ Reyna thought as she shook her head just slightly.

"Well, I order you to stop. Why does everyone assume I'm going to collapse or something?" Reyna muttered the last part before her head started throbbing. She placed her hand against her temple, waiting for the wave to past. She woke up a few hours ago to Gwen's frantic pounding against the Principia door with her head against the hard oak desk. A clear empty vial was there and Reyna couldn't remember where she got it. Everything else was clear. She could still remember how she got to camp and earned her praetorship. But other things were fuzzy like an unclear radio station. The feeling was unnerving. Reyna felt a hand gently touch her elbow to stable her. She looked up, already know who was touching her. "I'm not weak, Grace."

"I'm the last person to accuse you of that." Jason replied in a tone so familiar like they were two good friends instead of complete strangers. Reyna was positive she doesn't know this boy. She would remember someone as handsome as him with his golden locks and piercing blue eyes. It wasn't just his looks either. Jason Grace just had an aura about him that made people want to trust him, support him and listen to his words. It radiated off him like heat and Reyna just wanted to shove him away. The headaches seemed to increase whenever he was near. It hurts now as he gently guided her to a bench.

"Then stop hovering." Reyna ordered, closing her eyes and trying to will the pain away. She had a senate meeting to overlook. She needed to convince the Romans that they could trust the Greeks.  _We could trust them because of Percy. Because I have faith in him and someone else._ The throbbing increased at that last thought and Reyna grind her teeth together. Her hands cradled her face as it slowly subsided. "I'm fine." She said, knowing the boy was looking at her with his damn blue eyes.

"With all due respect, you're not fine. You can order me all you want but that's not going to stop me. I'm stay by your side, no matter what." Jason replied coolly. Reyna glanced up and studied the boy's profile. He wasn't look at her but instead stood like a loyal guard. His eyes were scanning the path like there was a hidden danger out there. For some reason, Reyna was grateful he was beside her like he could shoulder just a tiny bit of her burden.  _He would make a good praetor._ Reyna thought.  _ **Don't trust him.**_ A sharp voice hissed into her ear before a wave of pain hit her once more. "Rey?"

"Stay away!" Reyna shouted, pushing his hand away when he tried to touch her. Her hands were trembling as she looked at him. Warning bells rang in her head. This boy was trouble. This boy was going to hurt her if she let him in too close. _ **Protect yourself.**_ Reyna always trusted her instinct and they were telling her, he was going to hurt her if she let him. "Don't try to help me. Don't get close. Go back to your Greeks and stay away from me!"

Jason looked like he was going to listen to her for a fraction of a second. He shook his head and turned back to looking at the field. "I'm not going to leave you again, Reyna. You don't deserve that. I don't care if you don't remember me because I remember you. I'm willing to wait, just like you do. I have faith." Reyna hugged herself, not sure what to make out of this fierce devotion only that she was grateful he was beside her.


	6. Alpha 26-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mix feelings about this set. Some were really easy like Stars (30) and Forever (26) but others were harder like Sickness (28) and Melody (29). I've learned I cannot write fluff. Hahaha. These are all pretty much AU. Stars is in AU where if Annabeth and Reyna switched instead of Jason and Percy. I am planning on continuing that AU to the next set and maybe a few other prompts. Just keep an eye out for that.

Alpha 26-30

026\. Forever

Piper never realized how deeply engrained the two praetors were. Maybe she just naturally chose to ignore it. Jason was hers right now, why should she care about the dark-haired striking beauty? How wrong she was.

The brunette peeked up from her magazine to look at her boyfriend. Jason was frowning at the papers in his hand as he tapped his pen against his cheek. There was a little frown between his eyebrows as his lips silently mouthed the words. Despite the large physical distance between them, Piper and Jason's relationship was still strong with regular visits. The two camps were now interacting on a regular basis. Annabeth and Hazel had outlined an exchanged program between the two. Piper always volunteered to chaperone the exchange.

Piper giggled when Jason unconsciously started nibbling at the end of his pen. The boy looked up and smiled, causing his tiny scar to curl upwards. His hair was messy from constantly running his fingers through the golden locks. "I'm sorry. This isn't how I imagined spend our Friday night. Octavian just piled this order on me and I can't push it onto Reyna again."

The daughter of love stood up and placed her soft hands on his broad shoulders, trying to rub the tension out. "I know." Piper replied as she leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Being praetor is a big job." The boy gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to his papers. Piper sat back on his bed, sinking into the sheets and inhaling his scent. His room was tidy and neat, up to Roman specs but with his own personality mixed within. Piper turned, looking at the corkboard Jason kept on his wall.

It was a collage of photos from various moments of Jason's life on Camp Jupiter. Piper grinned at the photo of a two year old Jason with a very pretty female Roman cradling him. There were shots of him growing up; going through the awkward puberty phase to the boy she met a year ago. She could pinpoint the photo where Jason joined the Fifth Cohort. Dakota, Gwen, Bobby and Jason were all crowded in front of the barracks of the Fifth, smiling at the camera. Jason was flexing his bicep, showing off his SPQR tattoo with its multiple bars.

The pretty brunette frowned as her ever-changing eyes noticed something. Reyna was featured in a majority of the pictures. Piper almost forgot Reyna actually grew up in New Rome too. One photo was of thirteen year old Jason crossing swords with the daughter of war. Their expressions were serious as they tried to best each other. Another one was of Reyna alone, standing with a serious expression on Temple Hill with her metal dogs beside her. There were happy moments of the two. There was one where Jason was tugging the girl reluctantly into the shot of him, Dakota and Gwen. A few photos were secret shots of the female praetor. One was Reyna, doing paperwork in the Principia, idly twisting a strand of her glossy black hair. Another was Reyna sleeping in the Garden of Bacchus with Aurum in her lap. The picture which stood out the most for Piper was Reyna dressed in casual clothes. She wore a pair of skinny dark jeans, a soft purple blouse and a light jacket. She was leaning against a pier, waving down at the camera, probably held by Jason, with a huge smile on her face. There was a happiness Piper could not believe the stony girl could possibly possess.

Piper sat up abruptly, unable to look at the pictures any longer. She felt a jealous pang at the pit of her stomach and walked around the room instead. On Jason's dresser was a framed picture of Camp Half-Blood with everyone from the quest, smiling. But that was the only picture of Piper in the room. It wasn't even a solo shot. Piper pushed the feeling away and glanced at his closet, smiling at how messy but organized it was.  _So Jason._  His purple togas and armor was set on one side while his casual clothes were on the other unfolded in crumpled piles. There was a purple sweatshirt, a few sizes too small for Jason. Piper stepped towards it, smelling a soothing vanilla scent clinging to the material. "This isn't yours?" Piper said, fingering the soft fabric.

"Oh, that's Reyna's." Jason replied easily as he stood next to her, pulling the sweatshirt off and smiling at it. "I guess she grabbed mine by mistake." Jason shook his head and hung the sweatshirt back on the hook. "Whenever we have late nights here, she would usually steal my shirts to sleep in. I wonder if I get them back." Jason laughed, running his fingers through his hair, slightly lost in his thoughts. There was a fondness in Jason's voice when he spoke about the female praetor.

"Then stop washing your shirts in that fabric softener." Piper jumped at sound of Reyna's voice. "Seriously? How can your shirts be so soft?" A certain tiny smile tugged at Jason's lips whenever Reyna was nearby. It was another thing Piper chose not to notice. He turned to address the girl but the words didn't leave his lips. Reyna wasn't dressed in her signature togas nor sweats and t-shirts. Her eyes were still focus on the papers in her hands, barely noticing the couple's lack of reaction. Reyna's glossy black hair was out of its constricting braid, tumbling down her shoulder freely. She was dressed in a fashionable red v-neck sleeveless dress that dipped showing her slender neck and tan bare shoulders. The dress stopped an inch above her knees, revealing mile-long legs with Roman-laced sandals. "Anyways, I need you to sign these papers." Reyna finally looked up. Her eyes tinged with confusion. "What?"

"You look amazing." Piper gasped, breaking out of her stupor and walking towards the girl. Reyna laughed nervously, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. Her gaze looked down at her feet as she shuffled the papers in her hands. Piper was jealous of the effortless beauty Reyna always had but now, all dressed up to the nines, she looked simply stunning.

"Hot date?" Jason's voice cut through odd air. Reyna bit her lip, threading her fingers through her curls. It was Reyna's nervous tick, Piper knew that much. "Anyone we know?" Jason asked, stepping towards her and taking the papers out of her hands. His fingers brushed over hers, deliberate or not, Piper couldn't tell. Reyna pulled back, tucking her hands at her elbow. Jason acted like he didn't noticed, turning back to sign the papers.

"Kinda of. He spoke at the Senate today. He's a Greek." Piper noticed the way Jason paused mid-signature as he listened. His fingers curled around the writing utensil tightly like he was going to snap it. "Annabeth told him about me. He might be staying for a while to work with the Senate and New Rome."

"Malcolm?" Piper interjected, needing to insert herself into the tense conversation. The boy was Annabeth's half-brother, son of Athena with dirty blond hair and dreamy gray eyes. Reyna looked up like she remembered Piper was in the room and nodded her head. "He's one of the girls' favorite back home." Piper knew that wasn't the right thing to say by the way Jason's shoulders stiffened.

"Oh." Reyna replied, giving Piper a polite half smile before looking back at her hands. Jason closed his eyes like he was trying to collect himself before looking up at his co-praetor. The two traded looks, silently speaking with their eyes. Jason walked over to his closet, pulling Reyna's sweatshirt off the hook before walking up to the girl.

"Keep warm, Rey." He whispered softly in a tender tone as he pressed the soft sweatshirt into her hands. There was something more underneath those words as his fingers curled around hers, trying to convey whatever he wanted through touch.

"I can take care of myself, Jason." Reyna said but her tone spoke much more.  _Why do you care?_ Was the question she didn't want to voice. Reyna was trying to sound strong but Jason was always her weakness. Whatever history that happened between Reyna and Jason could never be erased.

"I will always care about you, Reyna." Jason declared, softly brushing his fingers over her knuckle. Reyna studied his eyes with her dark ones. Piper felt like she was watching a movie, the climax where the hero and heroine finally address the problems between them. But unlike the movies, Reyna stepped back, allowing the moment to slip away, the problems unaddressed.

027\. Blood

"Let me by, boy." Hylla ordered as she glared at the brunette in front of her. The red-lips stained boy didn't budge, standing his ground against the Queen of the Amazons in front of the closed hospital room. Hylla grounded her teeth together and instinctively reached for her dagger only to remember her sheath was empty.  _Stupid Roman law,_ the young woman thought as she curled her fingers into a fist. She already worked out a plan to pin, possibly dislocate the boy's shoulder, and get into the room where they were keeping her little sister captive. One of the perks of being the daughter of Bellona. "No one stands between Reyna and me."

"Please Hylla," Hylla's dark eyes zeroed in onto the girl beside Dakota. She recognized her; Gwen, Hylla recalled her name was. Gwen and a few Romans appeared in the Amazon's territory to broker a treaty agreement between the two. Reyna, a native twelve year old then, listened and supported their cause, ultimately leaving the Amazons to join the Twelfth Legion. Hylla frowned at the young woman who literally took her younger sister away. Gwen flinched but didn't yield, speaking calmly. "Hylla, the healers know what they're doing. They need time."

"Silence, girl." Hylla ordered, cutting the redhead off. "If you didn't take her away, she wouldn't be in this mess."  _She would be a princess of the Amazons. A healthy strong-willed young woman with life blazing in her eyes, not lying cold in a hospital bed._ Hylla pushed the dark thoughts out of her head. "She's my sister, my blood. Let me through or your blood will spill." Dakota took the threat seriously as he moved in front of Gwen as a shield.

"Gwen, Dakota," the door creaked open and a tiny son of Apollo appeared, wiping his hands with a rag. It was stained red and Hylla's stomach lurched, not sure what to expect behind the door. "Jason said to let her in." The boy's voice was young, too young to be dealing with blood, medicine and death.  _Another failure of the legion._ She thought as she pushed past Gwen, Dakota and the short boy into the room.

The sharp smell of disinfectant and blood pricked the Amazon's queen nose. Her eyes narrowed at the linger boys who were still tending to Reyna's wounds. Her gaze softened though, at the sight of her sister. Reyna's dark hair was tied into a low ponytail, tucked over her shoulder. Her signature dark eyes were hidden behind her eyelids as she slept. Her healthy tan skin appeared pale underneath the harsh white lights. Various machines were connected to Reyna's arms, measuring her vitals and an IV drop was dripping liquid ambrosia into the demigod. "Guys, can you leave us?" Hylla sucked in a breath at the sound of  _his_ voice.

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, second praetor, sat beside Reyna with his hands holding her limper ones. He looked haggard with his blond hair messy and expression grave. There were cuts along his arms and an extremely large gash along his forearm still bleeding. But his blue eyes were only focused on her little sister. An older boy waved the team out before walking over between Jason and Hylla. The Amazon Queen paused when he stood in front of her. He smiled reassuringly and Hylla just glared at him harder. "She's stable right now. I'll be outside, call me if anything changes." He addressed Jason before heading out. Hylla tracked the older boy, not liking how she enjoyed the senior medic smile.

When the door clicked behind him, Hylla rushed to her sister's side. Jason quickly stood up, vacating his chair for her. Hylla sank into it and quickly laced their fingers together. Her fingers found Reyna's pulse, despite the constant beeping heart monitor, and sighed as she felt the familiar thump against her fingers. Faint but present. Hylla muttered in Spanish a childhood pray, resting her forehead against her sister's limp knuckles. "How did this happen, Grace?" Hylla demanded her words icy cold. She never liked the boy. Not because he's male, though it was reason enough for Hylla, but because he helped convinced Reyna to go with him, many years ago. He represented everything that kept Reyna and her apart. He was New Rome, Camp Jupiter and the boy Reyna fell for.

Jason was standing by the window, his back towards Hylla. He sighed heavily, collecting his thoughts before he spoke. His voice was clear and steady, his praetor voice. "We were doing a perimeter check. Reyna already chose her protégé and she's nearly ready for college. It was just one more walk for all times sakes. The monster came out of nowhere.' Jason's voice hardened and Hylla looked up surprised. The son of Jupiter was known for his friendly inclusive personality but this fierce protectiveness was new to Hylla. "We tried to draw its attention away from the camp but a few younger campers were nearby. I was fast enough to get them out but…"

_Not faster enough to save Reyna._ Hylla could hear it in his voice, the regret. The rest of the story was written on Reyna's wound. The thin blanket barely covered Reyna's wound. The bite on her leg was wrapped with rows of white bandages. Thanks to the ambrosia, the wound was nearly gone but Reyna was still sickly pale. "The monster's teeth were poisonous. The ambrosia should burn it out but Xavier wanted to be safe. She's in a medical coma so her body would focus on healing. This is my entire fault."

"This is your fault." Hylla blamed, looking at her sister's face. She could have protected her, maybe tried to protect her harder years ago when those young Roman demigods came up to her. "I was so sure Reyna would come home after seeing Camp Jupiter. She was just in a phase, wanting to explore the world and things." Hylla sat up and turned, glaring at Jason with angry bitter dark eyes. "You took her away, you and Gwen and the Romans. You took my sister away. If she never met you, this would have never happened." Jason took the words without flinching and Hylla hated and admired him for it. There was a tiny movement out of the corner of Hylla's eyes. "Reyna?" The older girl asked, turning to her sister.

"Mmhmm… Jason…" Reyna murmured as she blinked her eyes against the light. "Jason?" The blond boy rushed over, placing his hand over hers. Reyna turned her face towards him, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. Hylla was just relieved she was awake. "Hi there." She whispered softly. Jason chuckled and reached out, brushing a piece of Reyna's dark hair out of her face.

"Hey yourself. You gave us a scare." He admitted with tenderness and love that Hylla could almost understand why her sister stayed. Almost.

028\. Sickness

Jason groaned as the bright sunlight shined against his closed eyelids. He pressed his face against a cool white pillow. He reached out, blindly groping for his bed partner and frowned. Jason opened his blue eyes and frowned at the empty spot. He wasn't used to waking up alone, hasn't woken up alone in at least three years. "Reyna?" He murmured, lying sprawled on the queen size bed, running his fingers through his golden hair.

The twenty-five year old turned and stared at the closed bathroom door. He could see shadows moving underneath the crack along with the sound of running water from the faucet. He smiled, imagining his wife pacing the length of the bathroom, nibbling the bottom of her lip. It was her nervous habit, pacing in secret. Jason hated her natural tendency to hide her feelings. Jason sighed, knowing his wife almost too well before walking towards the closed door. "Reyna, sweetie, are you ok?" Jason asked, leaning against the wall beside the door. All sound stopped behind the white door at the sound of his voice. "Hey, I know you're in there. You know I don't like waking up alone." He paused when he heard Reyna coughing, vomiting. "Reyna! I'm coming in!"

It opened easily under his touch, revealing Reyna crouching over the toilet. Her dark hair curled around her neck in a messy low ponytail. Her beautiful skin was clammy and pale. Her dark piercing eyes were unfocused as she blinked at him before leaning back towards the bowl, dry-heaving. Jason crouched down, drawing soothing circles on her back. "Hey sweetie, you ok?" He asked, as she gave him a shaky smile. They had a quiet night last night with just dinner and television. They rarely drink alcohol and Jason knew for sure Reyna didn't touch it yesterday. Why was she so sick then? Demigods rarely got sick.

"I'm fine." She replied, looking at him with a shaky smile. Jason wasn't convinced and pulled her close, hugging her tightly as he sat against the cool tile. Reyna wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. He kissed her temple and glanced up at the counter. There was a pregnancy test with a tiny almost invisible pink plus sign. The young man smiled but didn't say anything, just hugging his wife closer and tighter. Reyna would tell him in her own time.

029\. Melody

A soft sound floated into Reyna's ear, coaxing her out of her sleep. Reyna blinked, staring into the darkness of their room. She clenched the sheets to her body and listened to the melody. It was warm like an embrace and familiar like Jason. Reyna turned to his side, already knowing he wasn't there. The twenty-six year old demigod sat up, running her fingers over the empty space.

They were married for four years now though it feels much longer. Reyna still couldn't believe Jason was actually still with her. She was so used to fate going against her, throwing trial after trial waiting for her to fail. It was nearly impossible to believe things were going right but it wasn't easy. When Jason returned, it took forever to repair what they had, if they had anything at age seventeen. It took a year until she allowed herself to trust him and after that it was all downhill. Now, Reyna couldn't imagine a day without Jason.

Reyna nodded her head, finally recalling where she heard the lullaby. Pushing herself up, Reyna grabbed her robe and wrapped it over her slender shoulders before walking down the hall. The plushy carpet ate her steps, muffling the sound. The nursery door was slightly open. She could see the soft glow of the nightlight as she stood outside, listening to soothing sound.

Reyna knew Jason would be a good father. He was always naturally good at everything but fatherhood just fit him. The young man cradled the bundle in his arms, gently but firmly. He smiled down at the baby, rocking the chair in a soothing manner as he continued humming. The baby cooed reaching out towards Jason. He kissed her little hands. Olivia was their treasure.

"You know Olive; your mom almost didn't tell me she was pregnant." Jason's voice was hushed but clear as he spoke to the infant. Reyna smiled and shook her head, remembering how frightened and freaked out she was that morning. "She's silly like that. She's only half-human." Jason chuckled at his own joke before humming a few more bars of the song, soothing the girl. "I love her. I loved her since I was fourteen. She literally knocked me off my feet in a sword fight. I didn't like her right then but she did take my breath away."

"Your dad is such a romantic." Reyna said as she walked in. Jason looked up and grinned largely. Reyna took their daughter and held her close.

"Maybe this romantic knew you were here." Jason replied, giving her a tiny hug. "Sorry if I woke you up." He whispered against her hair. Reyna shook her head, eyes focused on their daughter. Olivia had Reyna's dark hair but inherited Jason's bright blue eyes. The baby girl curled against Reyna's warmth.

"Your daddy always had a way with words. But he's a horrible singer." Jason shook as he chuckled, pressing his lips against Reyna's nape tenderly.

030\. Star

"So, how do you like our stars?" Reyna didn't flinch at the sound of Percy's deep voice. She knew he was approaching by the sound of his flip-flops against the dock. She kept her dark eyes focused on the inky black sky dotted with twinkling lights. Dread pooled in her stomach as she wrapped her arms around her knees, bracing herself for his next words.  _Would they throw me out because I'm not Greek? But more importantly, what am I?_ Those thoughts were swirling in Reyna's head before Percy spoke up again. "Are they like yours?"

"I don't know." She replied truthfully, tilting her head back to look up at him. His orange shirt clung to his broad shoulders and chest. His dark hair fell just over his sea green eyes. He smiled down at her which she returned tentatively. Reyna's memories were still fuzzy from when Percy found her washed up on Camp Half-Blood shores. All she remembered was her name.

Her first few weeks were like any other new camper. She stayed at Cabin Eleven with the Hermes kids. They were friendly, a little too much attention from the counselors. Despite trying to lay low, Reyna quickly stood out. Her amazing ability to master nearly every weapon didn't go unnoticed. She was as ease with a bow and arrow and talented with a spear or sword. During Capture the Flag, any team Reyna was on, won. People around camp have been noticed her, keeping an eye out on the dark hair beauty. Everyone was speculating who her godly parent was. Was she the daughter of Ares because of her extensive knowledge of weapons and strength that matched Clarisse? Or was she the daughter of Athena because of her cool personality and smart split decisions especially during tough moments almost Annabeth-like?

"Still no memories?" Percy asked, sitting beside her on the edge of the dock. His legs dangled over the water and Reyna smiled at the waves seemed to jump up to embrace him. There was a melancholy quality about him. Reyna has heard things around camp. His Athena daughter girlfriend mysteriously disappeared around the time Reyna appeared. Maybe that was why Percy always found time for her any moment during the day. He needed a distraction.

"Nothing concrete." Reyna replied, looking away from him and leaning on her hands to look at the night sky. The stars were her comfort. After a crazy day, she could just sit on the dock and appreciate the silence and the stars. The vast tiny lights just made her silly fears seem insignificant. "But when I look at the stars, I feel like everything is going to be ok."

"Everything will be ok." Percy reassured with his confident tone, looking at the girl he took under his wing. Everything about Reyna screamed she didn't need protection but he did it anyways. He found her on the beat unconscious and bleeding. She was his responsibility. Reyna looked at him, shaking her head slightly with a tiny smile tugging at her lips. "What?"

"How can you be so confident after everything that happened today?" Her dark eyes searched his sea-green ones. Today was the camp's typical Capture the Flag game with Reyna against both the Athena and Ares cabins. It was impossible odds and somehow the dark-haired girl was able to create an amazing strategy and secure the flag. As Reyna sprinted for the line, Clarisse threw her spear. Before it impaled her, a bright light encased Reyna and propelled her over the line. A pair of crossed swords and a torch appeared above her as she regained her breath. Everyone knew it wasn't a Greek god symbol. "Is Chiron going to kick me out?"

"Reyna." Percy started, sounding tired. He couldn't believe the girl in front of him. She always assumed the worst of everything. He and the cabin counselors were called to the Big House for an emergency meeting about her. There was something so un-Greek about her everyone knew it but didn't want to say anything. "How could you possibly think we would throw you out? It was just unexpected. Chiron had some suspicions you weren't Greek. The way you held yourself, your struggle with Ancient Greek… today just cemented it." Percy reached into his pocket, pulling out a notebook page with shaky letters. Reyna knew it wasn't Ancient Greek. The letters actually formed words in her head which she could read and understand.

"Omnia causa fiunt."  _Everything happens for a reason,_ her mind translated. "Everything happens for a reason." She read in English, feeling like everything in the world just shifted into place. Reyna moved back as her head spun painfully. She could read it. She could read  _Latin._ "I'm – " Reyna slipped and it felt like the world just disappeared from under her. She could feel the water reach up to break her fall and Percy's warm fingers grabbing her forearm. Her head throbbed and a memory of a different pair of fingers hold her arm appeared.

" _Reyna! Reyna!" Various voices were screaming at her as she lay on a sturdy wooden dock. She was coughing out lake water, trying to regain her wits. Things were dizzy and disorientating. "Hey! Move out! Give her some space!" A strong male voice ordered as it pushed through the crowd. Reyna felt a firm grip on her shoulder and a hand drawing a soothing circle on her back. "Hey. Ne quid nimis." The Latin cleared her head slightly._ Nothing in excess.  _Reyna shoved his arm away, glaring as he laughed. A pair of blue eyes smiled at her._

" _I wasn't planning on drowning, Grace." She couched, wiping her lip._

The memory faded and Reyna stared into a pair of green eyes. "Hey, you ok?" She was wet but Reyna could feel the water being pulled away from her. She was shivering but not from the cold or the water. The memory faded away like wisps of smokes and Reyna was doing whatever to grab and hold whatever that was. "Did you remember something?"

"Grace…" She whispered, tasting the name on her lips. It seemed right and wrong.

"Thalia?" Reyna shook her head, not recognizing the name. Things were jumbled in her head. Some things were forming, memories long buried somewhere. Others were being blurred out, like something was trying to force her to forget. "Grace? What grace?" Percy's voice cut through the fog.

"Jason." Reyna answered, the name sounded right against her lips before a sharp pain stabbed her forehead. Reyna cried out and grabbed Percy's arm, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. The boy could only stand helplessly as Reyna endured the pain. "Jason Grace…" she murmured before passing out.


	7. Alpha 31, 32, 34

31\. Home

As the door of the Principia closed shut, Jason Grace allowed his shoulders to slum and a tired sigh to escape his mouth. Aurum and Argentum eyed and whined at their temporary owner. Jason looked at the two metal dogs with weary blue eyes. "I know guys," he said as he unclipped his purple cape. Instead of allowing it to fall on the ground like usual, Jason hung in on the hook, frowning at the empty space beside it. He placed his hand against the smooth wood. Nothing felt right without Reyna around. "I miss her." Jason ran his fingers over Aurum's ear, looking at the new pile of paperwork and steeling himself for another late night.

The son of Jupiter slowly peeled off his armor, massaging his shoulders as the literal weight left them but the mental weight returned ten folds. So much has changed since Reyna mysteriously disappeared three months ago. Worried and uncertainty ripped through Camp Jupiter. There was a present tension between Jason and the Senate. The small group of elected officials was micromanaging Jason and questioning every single one of his decisions. It was like they didn't trust Jason completely, despite electing him as Praetor of Camp Jupiter. It was like without Reyna around, he was unstable and violate. Jason clenched his fists, remembering a heated argument with the Senate when he accepted a new member of the legion under uncertain circumstances.

Jason walked over, running his fingers absentmindedly over the pile of papers before pulling the top one off. Reyna's signature yellow sticky note was stuck to the top and Jason won't deny it but his heart ached. Instead of Reyna's loopy cursive, Gwen's neat girly handwriting was there.

_These need your signatures. Keep your head up, Jason. She's fine. We know it. – Gwen_

Jason pocketed the note and read the proposal as he circled around the huge desk. He settled in the comfy chair and leaned his head against the side, recalling how months ago he used to loathe paperwork. Despite being a praetor for a year, Jason would always try everything to drag Reyna away from the endless piles of papers to go flying or a quick sparring match. Jason smiled and closed his eyes, remembering the girl with long dark hair and bright onyx eyes.

_Get back to work, Praetor Grace._ She would say, giving him a half-glare and playfully toss a jellybean at him. Jason would always catch it in his mouth like a dog and wink teasingly back. Despite her serious nature, she would always smile at him and they would take a break a few minutes after. Jason opened his eyes, half expecting the girl he grew up with to be beside him, munching on a handful of bright-colored jellybeans. He sighed at the empty spot before grabbing his reading glasses and quickly signing the paper.  _She probably won't recognize me now._

A prompt knock woke up Jason from the world of words and various Roman codes. "Come in," Jason called out, squinting at the clock on the wall and finally noticing how late it was. A pretty girl with large gray eyes and her blonde hair tied into a high ponytail poked her head in and smiled at Jason. "Hey there." He greeted, setting a current document down to give her his full attention. "Are things ok, Annabeth?"

Annabeth Chase looked perfectly fine despite her lack of memories. The girl was dressed in Camp Jupiter signature purple t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Gwen and Dakota stumbled around an unconscious Annabeth just outside of Camp while they were about to extend their search for Reyna. The only thing the young blonde could remember was her name and another name. "Things are just peachy." Annabeth replied as she entered the room, glancing at the huge bookshelves. She seemed to be adjusting to the Roman life style fine, falling into training and various chores easily. After arguing with the Senate about Annabeth, Jason has made it his personal mission to keep her safe.

"You're not used to all this responsibility." She wasn't asking a question. Jason was pretty sure it was a statement. Annabeth was sharp, perspective about everything around her despite not remembering anything from her past. Jason sat there before the girl turned around, studying him with wise gray eyes. "There are always two praetors but now there's only one. People talk." Jason rested his forehead against his hand, massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, has anyone told you; you're too smart for your own good?" Jason asked as the girl gave him a bright smile that basically said 'yes'. She moved to the chair beside him, Reyna's chair, giving him her full attention. "I don't want to worry you about this. You have enough on your plate."

"So do you. Gwen's worried about you. Dakota and Bobby want to help but they don't know where. Everyone is worried about her." Annabeth hesitated for a second. "It's a her, right?"

"Reyna," Jason supplied automatically. His words were soft and fond as he spoke. "She's really something. So strong, she can seem almost untouchable. So passionate, she seems single-minded. So unique, she seems unreal. Reyna… she always puts Camp Jupiter and New Rome before everything else, even her own well-being. There are times where I had to drag her away from this desk to take a breather." Jason's eyes wandered around the room, remembering little memories that seem insignificant then but now seemed like huge gaps in his life. "Reyna is such a huge part of New Rome."

"And you." Jason turned at the sound of Annabeth's voice, being dragged out of memories. "I can hear it in your voice, your words, your eyes… Jason, this girl is a huge part of your life, not just Camp Jupiter." Jason chuckled, feeling like things were falling into place. He knew Reyna was special to him but now that she's gone, his whole world seems to be falling apart. "I hope I'm special to someone like how Reyna is to you." Jason reached out and touched her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. The pretty blonde looked up at him with confused gray eyes.

"Annabeth, you are special. To the camp, to us and to this Percy guy you remember. Don't doubt that." Annabeth nodded her head and pulled some papers over, trying to busy herself. Jason smiled; it almost felt like Reyna was there. Almost, but not exactly home.

32\. Confusion

Jason stepped out of his father's temple, feeling the warm breeze fanned his face like a greeting. He overlooked his camp like a general, noting the cohorts marching in line, going through drills. There was a tension in the air, lingering from the giant's attack, and the impending possibility of battle.  _The Graecus._ He thought, reaching into his pocket and rolling his Ivlivs between his fingers. Jason's dream of Juno was disorienting. She told him the Graecus were approaching, landing in the next few days. When he told the Senate about his dream, they were weary. The camp was still recovering from the attack, repairing various buildings, tending to the wounded, and burying the dead. Jason frowned at the last thought, thankful his close friends came out relatively unscathed. With Annabeth, as newly elected praetor, backing up his stance, the Senate agreed to greet the Graecus peacefully. Jason just hoped this is the correct course of actions.

"GRACE!" Jason felt a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, swinging him around. He stared into a pair of familiar dark eyes and for a second, Jason thought Reyna was in front of him. The girl in front of him grabbed the front of his purple toga and painfully slammed him against the pillar. The air was forced out of his lungs and Jason instinctively gasped, reaching up to pry the fingers away. Dressed in all black jumpsuit, the Queen of the Amazons, Reyna's older sister, scowled at the male praetor. He lowered his gaze, unable to look at the older girl because of the staggering similarities between the sisters. Looking at Hylla, Jason was reminded that Reyna wasn't there. They shared the same dark hair and eyes and sun-kissed skin. But Reyna's mocha eyes had a softer quality behind the steeliness. Hylla's onyx orbs were piercing and intimating especially while she glowered at Jason. Her pretty face was twisted into an ugly scowl. Even without her weapons, Jason could feel the strength as she held him.

Hylla didn't say anything for a full minute as she tried to gather her thoughts. Jason knew the leader of the Amazons were in New Rome after running into Annabeth, Frank and Hazel on their quest. They help protect the city during the attack. The Graecus girl explained to Hylla where her sister could possibly be. The older girl connected her own dots. "My sister…" She murmured through clenched teeth as her eyes shot daggers at him. "She's gone because of you, Grace." Jason flinched, the words actually hurt more when spoken aloud. No one in New Rome would say it to his face. "A goddess plucked her from her home, leaving her somewhere without her memory, possibly dead because of you! And now you've replaced her with a blonde Greek!"

"I didn't not replace her!" Jason's blue eyes flashed dangerous at the last comment. Unable to control his temper, a huge gust of wind was summoned, cutting through the temple and between the pair. Hylla jumped, pushed back by the wind and released the son of Jupiter. Her boots scraped against the marble floor as she kept her balance. Jason turned towards her, his cool calm composure crumbling. "You think I don't know that, Hylla. You think I'm blind and ignorant. Juno took Reyna away. My patron took my best friend, swapped her for a Graecus girl, to teach me a lesson." He turned towards the pillar and slammed his fist against the stone. The pain helped cleared his head as he spoke. "Reyna has nothing to do with the prophecy of the seven. I'm one of the seven. I should have been the one who disappeared. But I wasn't." He thought of Juno and her words.

"There are lessons one can only learn while leading alone." Jason looked up when Hylla spoke. She straightened up, brushing the dust off of her clothes. She stood tall and regal like Amazon Queen she is. Her words echoed one of Juno's. "Being praetor is a partnership but there are lessons only a sole leader can learn. Being a leader is a blessing and a curse. It's heavy, many crumble under the pressure." She looked at him with wise eyes. "I may not know you personally, Jason Grace, but I know about you. The son of Jupiter. Member of the Legion for twelve years. But you rely on Reyna too much. You are a leader, Jason. As a leader, there's loneliness you have to endure. There's an understanding that every single one of your decisions will impact hundreds of lives. Can you send your fellow Romans into battle, knowing many may not return? Can you live with the guilt, bone-crushing guilt, of it? You were not ready, Jason."

"Am I ready now, Hylla?" Jason asked, wanting an answer. Hylla looked at him for a while, trying to search for what Reyna saw was so special in the blond young man.

"Gods, I hope so." The older girl whispered as she looked down at her fingers, twisting the silver ring on her left hand. Jason recognized the ring was Reyna's. "I knew you were trouble when we first arrived." Hylla spoke in a casual tone like all the anger from before seemed to seep away. She walked idly into Jupiter's temple, glaring defiantly at the huge statue of the god of the skies. "It was something, maybe the scar on your lip or that glint in your blue eyes, but you practically screamed trouble. I wanted to pull Reyna away, shelter her from you and the Romans. Maybe if I did, all of this could have been avoided. But she wouldn't be happy." Hylla had remorseful expression on her face. "She loved the Camp as soon as we stepped through the tunnel. I knew it in her eyes. Maybe it was the structure, the drills or the people, but she loves New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Do you love her?"

Blinded sided by the question, Jason could only gape at the older girl. He was Roman to the bone and putting feelings to words was difficult. He could he tell Hylla how much he relies on Reyna? Not only with work but with everything. How could he explain how colorless and blank his life seemed to be since she disappeared? Are there words to describe how much his heart ached and how frantic his thoughts were wondering where she was, if she's safe? She has to be safe. Everything at Camp Jupiter held a memory of Reyna. "Would I be this frantic about finding her if I didn't?" He answered, unable to look at the older sister's eyes.

Before Hylla could reply, heavy steps against the marble stairs interrupted them. Frank rushed up and through the entrance, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Jason," he breathed, looking at the pair of leaders with dark brown eyes. "A ship… there's a ship coming down the river, towards New Rome." Jason frowned as Hylla stepped up.

"That's not possible. How is it so close? What kind of defense do you Romans have?" Hylla demanded. Frank looked at Jason who nodded, ordering him to answer the Amazon Queen's question. He has a idea, a hope really.

"They were flying a white flag and there's Latin written on the side." Jason turned, feeling his heart beat against his chest. Frank straightened up to his full height. A small smile on his lips as he repeated the words. "Dulcis domus." He recited, recognizing the look on Jason's face.  _Sweet home._ Jason's mind translated and a huge smile grew on his lips, twisting his scar up.

34\. Lightning/Thunder

Reyna leaned her head against the wall, listening to the sound of the pattering rain against the metal roof of the Athena Cabin. The sound was oddly soothing to the girl. Rain always had a cleansing quality like it was trying to wash the gloomy away from the camp after Percy, Leo and Piper left on their quest. Malcolm accepted Reyna into the Athena Cabin, agreeing she would fit in with the more studious athletic kids than the buff metal-loving aggressive children of Ares. Reyna was grateful, savoring the peace and quiet as she studied her surroundings.

She felt like she was in a library as she peeked at a few Athena children hunched over their desk, lost in their own world. Rows of bookshelves created mini-halls through the cabins with beds pushed to the walls. Annabeth was one of the lucky few who had a single bed, hidden behind her own personal bookshelf. There were models of half-finished buildings and columns. Reyna felt like she seen the columns before, possibly Roman influenced. The missing head counselor's bookshelf was overflowing with books of various genres but a large amount was dedicated to architecture. Reyna pushed herself off the bed and wandered to the other side. In the middle of the cabin was a huge table with layers and layers of old war maps protected behind pane of glass. Reyna ran her fingers over the glass, tracing the lines. Somehow her mind could easily translate the pictures despite being unable to read the Ancient Greek writing.  _I can understand war like it's a second language._ Reyna thought.  _Daughter of Bellona._ Chiron told her as he slide a picture of crossed swords and a glowing torch. She ran her fingers over her left forearm like she could feel the letters, bars and brand underneath the layers. Her memory was still unclear.

"Hey," Reyna spun around, instinctively reaching for her dagger, but stopped herself when she realized it was only Malcolm. The current head of Athena looked unfazed by her reaction as he walked up to stand next to her. "You know, I may be the son of Athena but whenever I look at these maps, my head just spins. Hot chocolate?" Reyna cradled the cup, savoring the warmth, but her eyes were still focused on the yellow wrinkled papers. "They seem to entice you."

"It's because I can understand them." Reyna stated plainly. Reyna felt disorientated so far as a Roman thrown into the unorganized Greek life style. But the maps just stated things so plainly to her, revealing vast amount of information. "Like this one, you Greeks rely on your chariots, speed and unpredictability. With control of the high ground, and bottling your enemy into the valley, this is an easy victory." Reyna tapped the map, frowning. "But that is under completely ideal situation and in war, nothing is ideal." She could think of two ways to debunk the plan in front of her. Malcolm smiled, tucking his hand in his pockets, observing the girl. "What?" Reyna asked, feeling his wise gray eyes on her.

"Spoken like a true daughter of war. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're a daughter of Athena." Malcolm complimented as he smiled at the girl. Reyna looked up, a little surprised by his words. Malcolm was very handsome in a subtle way. Unlike Percy, who naturally drew attention, Malcolm was content with being in the background but willing to step up if needed. Reyna shook her head and tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, looking away.

"I'm pretty sure Bellona isn't the Roman equivalent of Athena." Reyna replied, chuckling at him. Malcolm nodded his head, pulling out a leather-bound book he was holding. Reyna leaned in out of curiosity, recognizing the writing on the cover as Latin. Malcolm placed the book between them, flipping through the pages skillfully. Reyna couldn't help but lean in, absorbing the pictures and diagrams of various Roman structures and lifestyle.

"Minerva is the Roman equivalent of Athena." He read, pausing at the page. Reyna tried to ignore how his breath tickled her cheek as she looked at the ink drawing of the goddess. "Sadly, Bellona doesn't have a Greek counterpart. That means you're special." Reyna bit her lip and focused on flipping through the pages and not the jump in her stomach. Malcolm was unexpectedly smooth. She didn't like how he made her feel, like her heart was pounding painfully against her chest from running miles at full sprint. "I thought this would help jog your memory, maybe help with the homesickness." She was speechless; the gesture was sweet and uncalled for. Reyna looked up into his deep gray eyes, feeling like the distance between them shrinking.

A giant flash of lightning streaked through the air and Malcolm jumped, banging his arm on the table and nearly spilling the hot chocolate if Reyna didn't grab it. A huge rumble of thunder followed and Reyna felt her heart pounding again but for an entirely different reason. She looked towards the window, watching the storm before laughing a full body shoulder-shaking laugh. Malcolm studied the girl, worried for her state of mind as he watched her slowly approach the window.  _Are you watching over me somehow?_ She wondered, searching through the mist rain. For a second, she thought she saw a figure clad in deep purple and messy golden hair. "Oh Jason," she whispered, nearly inaudible, but soft and tender. "You always were the jealous type."


End file.
